


【铁盾】长幼有序

by Schlenk



Series: ABO排列组合计划 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 铁盾ABO排列组合计划之AlphaXOmega





	1. Chapter 1

　　【0】

　　本文又名：

　　《我和我的二大爷罗杰斯之间不得不说的故事》

　　《如何区分爱情和迟来的Alpha青春期悸动综合症》

　　《论精分式恋爱的难度和观赏性、娱乐性》

　　《当代ABO社会的多样化恋爱选择》

　　【1】

　　有人说希腊神话的悲剧性在于，一切都是注定的，早在幕布拉开之前，命运就早已写好了结局时的一幕幕心碎，而你无力挽回。

　　而对于托尼·史塔克来说，他今日所遇到的种种烦恼，都始于多年前的一个夜晚，一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯为了他的Omega发情期而辗转难眠的夜晚。

　　抑制剂在超级士兵的体质面前统统溃不成军，再猛的药也猛不过美国队长四倍活跃的Omega因子，几次尝试无果之后，史蒂夫干脆放弃了尝试。

　　反正在战斗中的时候，发情期不会变成什么问题。发情期的Omega要保证幼崽的生活环境是安全的——无论那个幼崽是否真的存在，这种身为“繁育者”天生的保护欲能让任何一个普通Omega的战斗力当场翻三倍，所以理论上来说，发情期的美国队长战斗力是十二倍强化的。

　　十二倍队长在战场上时无惧发情期。

　　Omega因子驱使着史蒂夫完成身为Omega的繁育职责，而他的战斗是在为幼崽准备安全的环境，本能为此网开一面，从未让他被欲望所击垮。

　　只有在无须战斗的时候，发情期的痛苦和渴求才会汹涌地涌上来，让史蒂夫僵硬地躺在床上，静静等待浪潮退去。

　　就是在这样的一个夜晚，巴基和霍华德带着一个好主意来找史蒂夫——当然，眼下托尼正对这个主意感到心情复杂，一方面他俩确实用这个主意把史蒂夫从他的性种对他的折磨之中拯救了出来，一方面这个主意留下了一个谁都没想到的后遗症，在七十年后成了托尼的苦恼根源。

　　他们三个人，刚刚好是三种性种，刚刚好是各自的性种里最典型的那类：勇于开拓进取的Alpha霍华德，总能成为稳固中坚的Beta巴基，包容且乐于牺牲与奉献的Omega史蒂夫，三个人站在那里，构成他们身后社会的小小缩影。

　　巴基一直在为好友的性种而烦心，他时常会抱怨，如果史蒂夫也是个Beta好了，他一直庆幸自己是个Beta，Beta没有任何麻烦，或者是Alpha也行，Alpha虽然被信息素所困扰，但当个A有当个A的好处，不像Omega，Omega生下来就麻烦缠身，没有半点好处。

　　这番话放到今天来说肯定会被O权组织拿出来狠狠批判一番，但在那个时代，甚至在当下这个时代，巴基说的都是实话——就是残酷了点，这是很多实话的共同特点。

　　在事前被提出的“如果”是周详计划的一部分，但在事后被提出的“如果”基本都是不切实际的，实际的、能够拯救史蒂夫的方法只有三种：

　　第一种，抑制剂。这玩意儿在史蒂夫变成超级士兵之后就彻底失效了。

　　第二种，一个稳定的Alpha伴侣——这玩意儿可没法凭空变出来，总体来说这比“如果史蒂夫是个Beta就好了”还不切实际。

　　第三种，一个族群。

　　是的，一个族群，无论是先天血缘形成的族群，还是后天缔结的家庭盟约，只要有个族群内的Alpha在史蒂夫身边，他就可以免受发情期的困扰。

　　在人类还在茹毛饮血的时代，身为保护者们的Alpha就是这样守护族群内的Omega的。

　　“可是史蒂夫所能拥有的族群里没有Alpha。”巴基说，“他父母都是Beta。我很乐意和他缔结一个兄弟盟约，但我也是个Beta。”

　　事实证明，把话切实地说出口会让人真正地认识到自己在说什么并且理清思路，话音刚落，巴基就意识到了能解救史蒂夫的人就在他眼前，正聆听着他的抱怨。

　　霍华德·史塔克是个Alpha，一个信息素水平高到让Beta都无法忽视他存在的Alpha。

　　于是在昏黄的灯光中，他们三人互相用鼻尖触碰对方的脖颈，结成了一个小小的家庭盟约，将彼此接纳为族群中的一员。

　　盟约形成的瞬间，一直屏住呼吸不去闻史蒂夫气味的霍华德猛然放松下来，他欣慰地看见史蒂夫作出了同样的反应。

　　痛苦消失了，取而代之的是一种舒适的温暖，像一团小小的火焰在史蒂夫心中燃烧。

　　这团火焰在冰川之下执着地燃烧了七十年，至今仍忠诚地守护着史蒂夫——虽然是以一种他完全没有料想到的方式。

　　【2】

　　托尼正在吻史蒂夫——在他卧室的床上。

　　这是一个充满侵略性又不失技巧，特别Alpha也特别托尼的吻，托尼比平时要更加肆意地释放自己的信息素，而史蒂夫的信息素也予以回应。

　　正常情况下、正常逻辑下，这应该是Alpha和Omega交配行为的初级试探阶段，用人话说叫前戏，但这显然不是正常情况，也不能用正常逻辑来思考，因为那个本该软成一滩水的Omega忽然坚定地把压在他身上的Alpha推开，然后一脸严肃近乎沉痛地说：“托尼，我觉得这样不行。”

　　差点被他这没控制好力道的一把给推到床下去的Alpha在摔下床之前保持住了平衡，他跪坐在史蒂夫身旁，同样一脸严肃地商讨：“你觉得把灯彻底关了会不会好一点？”

　　这主意靠谱。

　　史蒂夫立刻将其付诸实践，关掉了房间里倒数第二个光源：床头的小夜灯。

　　然后托尼找到了刚才被他扔到床脚的上衣套上，遮住了房间里最后一个光源：他胸口那个。

　　托尼低下头，发现自己仍能看清史蒂夫沐浴在月光中的眉眼，为此他考虑要不要想办法把月亮也给关了。

　　他们在月色中对视了片刻，史蒂夫在想，原来月光这么亮，映在托尼眼里会这么好看。

　　托尼在想，原来月光这么亮，史蒂夫的头发还他妈反光。

　　史蒂夫倒是没有说出关月亮这种疯话来，他朝落地窗的方向扬了扬下巴，提醒托尼：“窗帘。”

　　现在窗帘也合上了，托尼在黑暗中摸索着，开始考虑要不要弄个夜视镜来。

　　史蒂夫没出声，只是无言地拉了一下托尼的手腕。托尼知道他正试图在最关键的时刻憋气，以增加他们这次尝试的成功率。

　　这样不行，这样试太乱了。托尼心想。应该要好好控制实验变量才对。

　　史蒂夫似乎从憋气当中获得了什么灵感，他觉得自己找到了最好的状态，于是坐起身主动把托尼勾下来，一个Alpha和Omega在交配的初级试探阶段会发生的吻再次发生了，但这次不是Omega忽然翻脸不认人，而是Alpha主动抽身而去——如果不考虑到这位Alpha和Omega之间的特殊关系，那么这个场景堪称自然界的一大奇观，这案例能拿去发好多篇论文。

　　情急之下蹿出去了好几米远的托尼在一片漆黑中慢慢地挪到了床上，躺倒在史蒂夫身边，为他们这一次尝试失败的原因作出总结：“我闻到你的味道就硬不起来。”

　　他沉默了一会儿，自己也觉得这话单独听起来不太对，赶紧补充：“我不是那个意思。”

　　“我知道你不是那个意思。”史蒂夫把信息素气味浓郁的手腕伸到托尼鼻子底下，帮助屡次挫败后正感到焦躁的Alpha平复情绪，“你喜欢我的味道。”

　　托尼当然喜欢史蒂夫身上雨后泥土的芬芳，但那是史蒂夫信息素的味道，他只要吸入了史蒂夫的信息素，就会被提醒他们之间的族群关系。

　　只要不多得太过分，一个人可以拥有好多个族群，但霍华德结婚的时候并没有与玛利亚缔结新的家族盟约，而是将玛利亚纳入了那个他原本就拥有的，由他和他的两个兄弟构建成的族群之中。

　　然后他们有了托尼，像世上所有迎接新生儿的父母一样，他们轮流亲吻他的脖颈，欢迎他成为这个家族的一员。

　　托尼原以为自己的族群早已不复存在，没有Beta站在他身后，没有Omega安抚他的痛苦与不安，没有Alpha与他并肩，他只能听凭自己的Alpha因子把他拽下情绪的深渊。

　　他得承认他的族群还在的时候他的情况也没有好到哪里去，Beta们能够作为Alpha和Omega之间沟通的桥梁，帮助他们更好地理解彼此，但Beta没办法真正地掺和进两个Alpha之间的事务：这意味着玛利亚没办法平息霍华德和托尼之间的纷争。

　　不过托尼也不准备把责任全部推到性种上头去，他一直坚信就算他和霍华德都是没有任何信息素问题的Beta，他们也还是会把关系给闹僵的。

　　“下次我们有空再试的时候，我可以穿上战甲，打开过滤系统，这样我们就闻不到对方的信息素了。”

　　史蒂夫也许是在脑海中想象了一下那个画面，他忽然拿出了作为长辈的威严来命令这个在族群规则中比他小了一辈的Alpha：“把这个作为最终保留方案。最终的最终。”

　　“好的，晚安。”托尼迅速地回答，“罗杰斯叔叔。”

　　托尼想为这个脱口而出的称呼抽自己一巴掌，但他此刻身处他失而复得的族群之中，不再是一匹独狼。他能闻到史蒂夫身上的味道，那令他感到前所未有的平和，托尼现在能原谅世间的一切，也能原谅自己。

　　【3】

　　史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长，霍华德·史塔克的族群亲属，托尼只要稍微放松警惕就会不由自主地按照他们的族亲关系称他为罗杰斯叔叔，据说在某个神秘古老的东方国度，托尼对他的准确称呼应该是罗杰斯二大爷——实话说，如果自己不是当事人，托尼觉得这个称呼还挺诙谐的。

　　总之，托尼和这位从族亲关系来说是他叔叔，从年龄来算能当他爷爷的Omega陷入了一场美好和谐的热恋。

　　令人扼腕叹息的是，他们唯一不和谐的方面就是性生活，因为双方当事人会在意乱情迷之际轮流意识到对方是自己的族亲叔叔或者自己的族亲侄子，然后手牵手陷入无尽的自责和内疚，就差抱头痛哭检讨错误了。

　　事实上他们确实抱头了，只是托尼还没来得及为自己多舛的命运酝酿出痛哭的情绪，史蒂夫就用仿佛他撞见了托尼正在虐待小动物般的语气说：“托尼，这样是会遭天谴的。”

　　史蒂夫的气味开始变得有压迫感了，连托尼也不得不在他的压迫之下示弱，而不是用信息素和他硬碰硬。

　　在接受血清之前，史蒂夫是个信息素水平很低的Omega，他那淡漠到近似于Beta的信息素，在强化过后变得无比浓郁。史蒂夫最初也并不适应自己忽然变高了这么多的信息素水平，但他毕竟是个Omega，这个性种的人天生感官敏锐，而且能对信息素进行十分精细的控制。

　　当然，普通的Omega信息素能办到的事情有限，他们顶多是影响周边Alpha的情绪，不可能像美国队长这样把信息素当成大型压制武器来用。

　　其中原理很简单，无非就是量变引起了质变，一杯美酒让人沉醉，一大水缸美酒可能就要让人送急救了。

　　托尼见识过史蒂夫是怎么用这招对付敌人的。

　　为了能及时了解情况，托尼并不会每时每刻都让战甲完全过滤掉外界的所有信息素，所以他没有错过这一幕。

　　美国队长挺直了脊背，凛然如一座丰碑，信息素从他身上喷薄而出，天地一瞬间随之颠倒，仿佛脚下踩着虚空，仰头却能看见大地缓慢地、不容置疑地下沉，压得人几乎无法呼吸。

　　史蒂夫准确地绕过了每个队友，除了托尼，钢铁侠在半空中踉跄了一下——好在他用最快的速度打开了信息素过滤器，才重新保持住了平衡。

　　但这么大的动作显然被史蒂夫注意到了，他在战后会议时皱着眉头向托尼强调：“我和你说过，如果你为了掌握情况关闭了信息素过滤器，一定要向我报备，这样我会在信息素攻击的时候绕开你。”

　　托尼表现得比以往任何一个时候都要配合，他驯服得不像个Alpha，诚恳地表示他已经深刻理解透彻学习了此次美国队长讲话的内容，现在他还有事是不是可以提前退场了。

　　在取得史蒂夫的首肯之后，托尼冲回工作室把自己关起来，得心应手地制造出一连串噪音，然后在噪音的掩护和伴奏之下开始了大声即兴诗歌朗诵。

　　史蒂夫，你的蓝眼睛带点绿，因为你的坚毅里常怀悲悯。

　　史蒂夫，你柔软如泥土，你又坚实如大地。

　　史蒂夫，你曾饮冰雪，却未凉热血……

　　啊！那就是东方，罗杰斯就是太阳！

　　啊！爱情，爱情是什么，爱情就是科学家忽然想写诗。

　　托尼让贾维斯把他刚才的自言自语全部记下来，以后他没准儿还能出本诗集什么的。

　　托尼·大诗人·史塔克从回忆中回到现实，双手捧住他的缪斯的脸，拍了拍史蒂夫的脸颊。

　　“嗨，醒醒。”托尼不太熟练地尽力收敛起自己的信息素，他不太习惯做这样的事，对他来说彰显自我才是常态，“看着我。我是谁？”

　　史蒂夫平复了一下情绪，成功地把自己从罗杰斯叔叔状态给切换回男朋友史蒂夫状态。

　　托尼以为自己会抓紧时间试图吻他，但事实上他什么都不想干，他不想贸然出击然后导致这一刻提前结束，他只想这样看着史蒂夫，盯着他傻笑，给他写诗。

　　“我可能是疯了，客观一点说，我的某个部分确实是疯了，因为现在我想说。”托尼沉吟片刻，“我接受柏拉图式恋爱。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　【4】

　　托尼觉得Alpha因子给他带来的少数几个好处之一是规律的生活。他相信如果他是个不受信息素侵扰的Beta，他一定会把自己的生活规律搞得一团糟，但Alpha们在这方面受到了本能的制约。

　　远古时代的人类族群结构往往是橄榄型的，两极的Alpha和Omega都是少数，中间部分的Beta最多。族群获取到的食物会优先被送给领袖，领袖开始吃了之后，是他身边其他Alpha精英们和Omega们，最后才是Beta开始进食。

　　领袖用餐的时间决定了其他族群成员用餐的时间，他必须对他的族群负责，确保大家不会因为他的任性而饿肚子。

　　从远古时代起人类就在过这样的生活了，这一点至今仍旧写在Alpha们，尤其是高信息素水准的Alpha们的基因里。虽然当今社会的族群往往没有那么大，虽然因为学习和工作的原因人们不会坐在一起吃每顿饭，但这份本能没有丝毫减弱，托尼很早就意识到，无论他再怎么忘情地沉浸在工作或者玩乐中，只要到了饭点，他的Alpha因子就会强硬地把他拽走，让他坐在桌子边上随便往嘴里塞点什么东西。

　　我不饿。托尼对自己说。这没能阻止他不由自主地拿起叉子。

　　每次在空荡荡的餐桌边上咀嚼食物的时候，托尼都会感到一阵油然而生的可悲。常有Omega自怜地说自己是信息素的奴隶，但Alpha其实也是信息素的奴隶，他们甚至都没法把自己从餐桌边上拉开，哪怕他们的族群中根本没有人在等待。

　　他觉得如鲠在喉，难以下咽。

　　托尼以前看过大量的ABO族群体系研究资料，有关于维护和修补的，有关于如何统率的，但他从来没想过要如何面对失去。父母去世之后他才开始翻阅那些东西，上面说他会需要面对一种长久的幻痛。

　　上面还说，族群关系是种难以掌控的东西，它在人类所能掌控的领域之外，医学技术发展到现在，甚至有手术可以去除AO之间的标记，但人们对族群盟约依旧毫无办法，没有任何力量能撼动它。

　　它就像是某种契约，某种魔法。

　　可是托尼一直以为它就好像是某种机械，它坏了，但你只要留着它，你就可以去想，啊，我总有一天能找出来它是哪儿出了问题，然后把它给修好。

　　总有一天……这是一点点微不足道的希望，可是人往往就怀抱着这么一点点希望活着却恍然不觉，日复一日年复一年。

　　以前霍华德是他们的家庭族群的领袖，只要是他们三个人能坐下来一起吃顿饭的时候，托尼就会想尽一切办法向父亲挑衅。

　　他抢在父亲前面拿走盘中的食物，并且拒绝示弱道歉，霍华德从喉咙深处发出不满的低吼，然后就当什么都没有发生过。托尼其实宁愿父亲接受他的挑衅，像每个被严重冒犯的族群领袖一样喝令他跪下。

　　托尼后来试过用一个新的族群来治疗他的幻痛，佩珀也愿意看到他这么做，但当他尝试缔结新的盟约时，他失败了。

　　小辣椒也许强势得像个Alpha，不过她是个对信息素没有掌控力的Beta，缔结盟约这个活只能交给托尼来，可是托尼被笼罩在旧日家庭的阴影之下，恐惧攫住了他，让他无力去完成一个新的盟约。

　　世上有太多人忙忙碌碌，清晨就离开家，在拥挤的公共交通工具里想着去哪里弄一份早餐应付胃口。

　　托尼只想去弄一份胃口来应付早餐。

　　我这辈子就守着这个吧。托尼心想。守着这个我没能守住的族群的残骸。

　　直到史蒂夫的出现。

　　霍华德从来没告诉过托尼他和史蒂夫之间的这层关系，也没有说过他们的族群中还有不在其位的成员，托尼见到史蒂夫的时候以为这就是全部了，但他作为族群领袖，仍然能感觉到空缺的存在。

　　“还有谁？”托尼皱起眉头，确认这不是他的错觉，“这个族群里还有谁？”

　　“还有巴基。”

　　【5】

　　“谁他妈的是巴基？”

　　冬日战士对这个名字并非毫无印象。它曾经在他脑海中出现过，就在他抗命拒绝去暗杀那个与自己有族群盟约的目标的时候，该死的是他们后来把那个目标的名字也抹去了，他侥幸留住的记忆只有巴基这个名字，以及，一个叫史蒂夫的人。

　　理论上来说这可以成为线索，但谁又他妈的是史蒂夫啊，这名字烂大街到站在街上大吼一声史蒂夫可能会有十来个人回头。

　　族群盟约是无法被摆脱和抹除的，它比世间的一切都要牢固，冬日战士闭上眼睛拼命回忆他的族亲的特征，这让他面前的红发女子又满怀忧虑地给了他一拳。

　　“你在想什么？”她问。她靠过来的时候信息素差点把虽然是个Beta但感官被增强过的冬日战士给呛住。

　　“族群。”巴基老实地回答，“我觉得我有两个族群兄弟。一个叫史蒂夫，另一个留胡子。”

　　女Alpha和他四目相对：“你还记得我是谁吗？或者记得我们是什么关系？”

　　巴基沉思了片刻。他是个Beta，Beta用脑子思考，不像Alpha和Omega几乎是用鼻子在思考的，但现在他的脑子被搅得一团糟，他也只能寄希望于鼻子了。

　　他吸了吸鼻子，嗅闻着红发女子身上的信息素气味，然后……然后什么也没发现，这太正常了，他又不是Alpha或者Omega，闻着对方的味道就能在脑内出一本诗集。

　　但红发的女Alpha还在等待他的回答，而且每次他一走神就揍他。

　　啊哈，这其实就是个突破口！

　　巴基转动着他引以为傲的、从来不被气味迷惑的Beta大脑，把所有线索都拼凑在一起，女Alpha对他的执着，女Alpha看向他时眼底的哀伤，以及揍在他脸上的时候欲说还休的力度——

　　“我是不是欠你很多钱？”

　　【6】

　　哺乳动物用鼻子思考。

　　人类自认为十分超然，但也逃脱不了身为哺乳动物的宿命。

　　什么鹰眼猎鹰，就算名字取得像鸟也是哺乳动物。

　　什么蜘蛛侠黑寡妇，就算名字取得像蜘蛛也是哺乳动物。

　　什么索尔洛基，就算名字取得——对不起，应该说就算北欧神本尊也是哺乳动物。

　　什么钢铁侠！就算名字取成无机物，壳里头装的还是哺乳动物！

　　看看，多工整的韵脚啊，贾维斯，快把这段记下来放到我的诗集里，这章就叫《早餐之战的缘起》。

　　【6】

　　现在是“早餐之战”过后半小时。

　　根据美国队长的指示，大家要认真反思这次的无组织无纪律行为，不要放任自己堕落，更不要走上自绝于人民的道路，最好是能在透彻认识到自己的错误之后交一千字检讨上来……

　　托尼嗤笑了一声，翻了个白眼：“我光写这件事发生的原因就能写一千字。”

　　“好，托尼，那你就来讲一下这件事是怎么发生的。”

　　钢铁侠用其亲身经历证明，不要和美国队长抬杠，逼急了他能连杠带你一起抬起来，证明给你看谁抬杠抬得比较好。

　　“这就要从人和宇宙的关系说起了，在你身上长久以来一直就有一个问题在缠绕着你——对不起，最近写诗写太多了，脑子有点糊。”接收到史蒂夫的目光，托尼迅速停止了胡扯，“我觉得这次意外的根本原因是我们这几个货凑到了一起。我是说，虽然我们还没有建立族群关系，但我们住在一起，朝夕相处，还分享挺大的公用空间，那我们好歹也是个准族群了，就像未婚夫妻一样，我们是未结族群。”

　　大家都觉得托尼这个停顿有点太长了，队长朝托尼挑眉：“继续？”

　　“还继续什么，话说到这里大家就该明白了。”托尼用指节敲着桌面，“我们这几个Alpha凑在一起能不出问题吗？”

　　队长扫视着参与了“早餐之战”后被拎到会议室里来的复仇者们，显然，某种程度上他也同意托尼的观点。虽然托尼对这个观点的表述有些过于简单粗暴了——而且远远不到一千字。

　　布鲁斯·班纳首先把自己从这件事里摘了出去，作为一个Beta，他从来就听不懂A言A语，看不懂O里O气。这会儿他基本上就是坐着看戏，同时考虑以后常备小型氧气面罩，看其他人一掐起来就立刻戴上，不然浩克冒出来之后大家也不用管什么ABO的问题了。

　　然后是相对无辜的鹰眼。克林特确实是个Alpha，但他是在场的Alpha当中信息素水平最低的一个，这意味着他有时候相对冷静，没有Beta们那么冷静，不过也没有高水平Alpha们那么躁动。至少队长进门制止了“早餐之战”的时候克林特还保持着头脑清醒，还能用眼神向队长求助。

　　作为一个高信息素水平的Alpha，娜塔莎拥有令人叹为观止的自制力。要是有人把她给惹急了，那就是另一回事儿了，未来的大诗人托尼·史塔克曾云，如果说队长能用信息素把人从精神上给活埋了，娜塔莎就能从精神上让人酒精中毒。从今天的情况来看，她没被完全惹急也被惹急百分之三十了。

　　然后是索尔，严格来说你不能说他是Alpha，因为神域可没有什么ABO的划分。当时正为团队里Alpha过多而感到焦躁的托尼刚听到这个解释的时候还松了一口气，然而他很快就发现这意味着神域所有住民都是拥有Beta生理的Alpha。收敛信息素？那是什么？吾从不曾听闻。

　　最后，托尼，一个当了很多年独狼的Alpha，他在本能上将在座的各位Alpha视为擅自进入他领地的入侵者。他清醒的时候能控制好自己，不让本能压过理智，但他早上还没睡醒就被Alpha因子拽着去餐厅觅食的时候就不一定了。

　　是的，史称“复仇者联盟早餐之战”的事件就是这么拉开帷幕的。

　　【7】

　　现在，让我们看看队长出现阻止之前，餐厅里到底发生了什么。

　　和地球人的气味信息素有所不同，索尔身上散发出的是“氛围信息素”，他和其他阿斯加德人闻起来不是某种具体的气味，而是一种氛围。

　　索尔身上的氛围简言之就是“打雷啦下雨啦回家收衣服啦”，顺带一提，洛基身上的氛围是“刮风啦下雪啦出来看邪神啊”，据说他们两个还有个姐姐闻起来是下冰雹，托尼强烈建议他们姐弟三个赶紧手牵手成立下雨下雪下冰雹组合，他们三个就是吉祥如意的一家。

　　不过想想还是算了，他们雨夹雪兄弟本身就够刺激的。

　　和往常一样，索尔带着暴风雨走进了餐厅，如果队长也在的话，他们两个站在一起就会让人觉得是时候回家种田了，不过队长并不在，餐厅里只有人畜无害的布鲁斯、冷静自持的娜塔莎和在索尔看来没什么信息素存在感的克林特。

　　他朝他们微笑了一下，然后打开冰箱找吃的。

　　索尔嘴里咬着三明治转过身的时候，看见托尼环着双臂，站在他面前瞪着他。

　　其他人心想，一个半梦半醒的托尼和一个到现在也没学会收敛信息素示弱的索尔，索尔嘴里还叼着队长做给托尼的三明治，哦豁，完蛋。

　　索尔倒没这么觉得，常年和洛基一起生活让他对Alpha之间的矛盾冲突感到麻木了，他老把这事儿看得很简单：就像他小时候和洛基睡一张床的时候，他每次往洛基的方向翻身洛基都会把他踹回去，洛基要是朝他的方向翻身他也会把洛基推开。

　　在索尔的眼中，世间所有的Alpha斗争都是如此，无非是你忍不住踹我我忍不住推你，虽然极其影响睡眠质量但不影响大家继续当兄弟。

　　所以他没有立刻为自己的冒犯向托尼道歉，也没有收敛信息素示弱——就算他想他也不会。

　　在正被Alpha因子支配头脑的托尼看来，画面就是这样的：有个非我族群的Alpha入侵了我的领地，当着我的面抢在我面前进食，吃的还是我的Omega给我做的食物，然后现在他还用信息素朝我挑衅。

　　托尼那闻上去又像铁锈又像血腥的信息素压过来的时候，索尔才意识到自己似乎应该后退一步然后道歉，他不想有无谓的争斗——可他后面是冰箱。

　　如果是其他人被托尼这样瞪住了，就会慢慢地收敛起信息素，保证自己不会被托尼的信息素攻击压倒的同时慢慢地退让开，然后等托尼清醒过来之后还能指责他倚A卖A，仗素欺人。

　　考虑到索尔并不会，也不太可能现场学会怎么收敛信息素，克林特决定挺身而出化解这个局面，布鲁斯在他身后用目送英雄的眼神目送他，可能都在心里想好葬礼致辞该怎么说了。

　　克林特知道自己的信息素水平不会让绝大多数同性种的人感到威胁，他得以缓缓地进入了Alpha气息冲撞的中心点，走到了托尼和索尔旁边，他说：“嘿，你们两个，都冷静点……”

　　然后托尼和索尔同时转过头瞪着他，刚才还在对峙的两股信息素一下子全朝克林特压了过来，为了避免当场被压趴到地上，克林特哀嚎着退到沙发边，大喊：“Nat！”

　　黑寡妇走过来加入战局，她不指望索尔能够自己把信息素撤回去，可是托尼的信息素也像脱缰的野狗一样拽不住，八成是他昨天晚上又熬夜了，没睡多久就被Alpha因子硬拖起来觅食。这种症状俗称Alpha起床气。

　　娜塔莎可没有傻到觉得单凭自己的信息素就能镇压住托尼和一个天神，她尽量柔和地释放出信息素，想要分散托尼的注意力。

　　然而托尼·史塔克身上令人讨厌之处之一就是他不领情，即使你是为他好，他也不领情，在察觉到娜塔莎的信息素之后，他非但没有配合，还朝娜塔莎呲牙——哦豁，完蛋。布鲁斯心想。

　　于是史蒂夫走进餐厅的时候，看见的就是四个，准确来说是三个正在互瞪的Alpha和一个拼命想退出战局的鹰眼，以及桌边的一个满脸“我能怎么办我也很无奈啊我难道要把浩克弄出来揍他们吗”的布鲁斯。

　　“托尼。”

　　史蒂夫走近了。泥土的味道。大地的味道。他们脚下这颗行星的味道。

　　托尼收回了信息素攻势，退出了战局，像个做坏事被家长抓到的中学生一样慢慢走到史蒂夫面前。他微微欠身，低下头，向史蒂夫露出他的后颈。

　　从小到大，托尼都是个野性难驯的Alpha，他不像霍华德那样总能掌握好分寸。他认为在Omega面前示弱只会让他感到屈辱而不是平静，但此刻他切实感受到了那种他以为并不存在的平静。

　　天呐，他以前到底错过了多少？托尼全然不顾身边还站着几个视力正常的队友，他搂住史蒂夫，在他身上——或者说准确点就是在他胸上蹭来蹭去，直到他的手放到了侄子不该放的地方，体内的Alpha因子才迫使他松开了手。

　　史蒂夫深吸一口气：“开会！”

　　【8】

　　于是你就看到他们为早餐之战开会的那一幕了。

　　散会的时候索尔问托尼：“汝方才所言，有一疑惑萦绕吾辈心头，是何？”

　　居然还真有人接茬。

　　托尼一字一顿地问：“你，是，谁？”

　　索尔皱起眉头：“吾乃索尔。”

　　“索尔，只是一个代号，把这个代号去掉之后，你，又是谁？”

　　索尔沉吟片刻：“我是我父亲、母亲的儿子，洛基的兄长，是我一切社会关系的总和。”

　　我靠，果真人不可貌相，锤子可以啊。托尼兴致勃勃地坐直了，准备开始他和索尔的哲学小辩论，但队长走了过来，把手搭在他肩膀上。

　　“托尼，我的……快到了。今晚记得在房间里等我。”

　　他的话里被含混带过去的部分说明了史蒂夫还是不习惯在大庭广众之下清晰地说出“发情期”这个词。

　　发情期的周期长短取决于体内Omega因子的活跃程度，美国队长的发情频率本该比普通的Omega要高许多，不过从冰封的沉眠中醒来之后，他的Omega因子大概花了一段时间才恢复到从前的活跃程度。

　　所以这还是托尼第一次受到队长这样的邀请。

　　直到史蒂夫离开会议室，他还在回味着这句话，当他回过神来的时候，对上的是克林特同情的眼神。

　　连托尼自己也觉得这种邀请听上去本该更香艳一点——至少不该听上去像“放学别走操场见”或者“这周末我要去你家家访”。

　　但Alpha的本能逼迫他开口反驳点什么，于是他说：“我今晚要在床上等美国队长洗干净来找我了，羡慕嫉妒去吧！”

　　娜塔莎对他报以微笑，轻飘飘丢过去一句：“然后你们盖着同一床毯子聊到天亮么？”

　　托尼那骄傲又脆弱的Alpha之心当场就碎了一地：娜塔莎说的差不多就是今晚会有的剧情了。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　【8.5】

　　其实托尼现在不那么讨厌开会，因为史蒂夫不再让他写任何报告了。

　　别误会，我们大公无私先人后己的美国队长绝对没有作风问题，也不搞裙带关系，这纯粹是因为托尼写上来的报告史蒂夫还得再翻译一遍——翻译的过程中还得不断地问托尼。

　　史蒂夫指着“队长上去就是一个亢龙有悔”：“这是什么意思？”

　　“就是你把盾飞出去它再自己飞回来的那一下。”托尼手脚并用地比划，“亢龙有悔。你不是老说我太啰嗦了吗，这样写比较凝练。”

　　史蒂夫认真地在旁边做了注解，然后指着后面的一句问托尼：“你跟着就是一个双龙取水又是什么意思？”

　　“字面意思。”托尼抬起手，“双手掌心炮就是双龙取水。”

　　史蒂夫欲言又止，止言又欲，脑子里回荡着上次贾维斯硬放给他听的《史塔克诗集初稿-托尼·史塔克本人亲自朗诵版》。

　　“托尼，你真是个被麻省理工给耽误了的大文豪。”

　　“谢谢夸奖。”

　　【9】

　　托尼再次被索尔给叫住了。他还以为索尔要继续进行那场被史蒂夫打断了的辩论会，和托尼深入探讨有关哲学三大问的问题，但其实索尔是来向他求助的。

　　“史塔克，依吾之见，汝伶牙俐齿，颇有雄辩之才，可否拨冗指点一二？吾与人相约今夜辩论。”

　　“今天晚上就要去吵了结果你现在才来学？”话虽这么说，托尼还是认真地给出了主意，“这样吧，你就不要想在语言在战胜对方了，这不是你的强项，试试用表情说服对方。”

　　“愿闻其详。”

　　托尼摆了个队长常用的“托尼，不！”表情，惟妙惟肖以假乱真。一看就是特别有生活的表现派艺术家。

　　“这招你也可以的。”托尼鼓励道，“你也长了一张令人信服的脸。”

　　“史塔克，吾常听汝自夸于多才多艺，今日才知，汝所言不虚。”索尔真诚地给托尼鼓掌，“方才神态，恍若吾友史蒂夫亲临。可此法对今夜与我相约之人恐怕无用。”

　　“你到底要和谁辩论？”

　　“舍弟洛基。”

　　托尼已经渐渐开始明白了，索尔的说话风格就像他的战斗风格，你明明感觉他浑身上下都是破绽，但就因为破绽太多了，你反而不知道从哪儿开始下手，从而被他用实力碾压。

　　“你要和洛基辩论？”托尼艰难地从同时冒到嘴边的万语千言中挑出两句来，“你为什么不，呃，直接给他一锤子然后单方面宣布自己胜利？”

　　索尔露出不赞同的神情：“依汝之言，此乃Alpha之尊严也。须赢得堂堂正正。”

　　“可是洛基什么时候堂堂正正过？”

　　“他精通法术，却总与我近身缠斗，遭人笑曰‘近战法师’。此亦Alpha之尊严也。”索尔表情严肃，完全看不出玩笑的成分，“况且吾甚知洛基之心，若无规则制约，那逾矩对他也无乐趣可言。”

　　托尼很想说“我真的不是很懂你们神域Alpha”，但因为今晚史蒂夫的发情期即将到来，他的心情也十分亢奋，甚至还借给了索尔一个房间作为辩论场地。

　　【10】

　　娜塔莎今天白天的时候嘲笑托尼会和史蒂夫盖着毯子聊到明天早上。

　　呵。等史蒂夫的发情期过去，托尼要就此事当面嘲笑黑寡妇。

　　她错了，大错特错，因为史蒂夫根本没打算和托尼聊天。

　　族群Alpha的存在会大大地减轻发情期给Omega带来的痛苦，不过发情期反应不会被完全消除，至少史蒂夫抱着个枕头走进来的时候，托尼能看到他脸上泛着反常的病态潮红，呼吸的声音也比平时要更粗重。

　　“腾个位置给我，托尼。”史蒂夫把枕头丢下来，推了推躺在床正中央的托尼，掀开被子躺了进去。

　　“你干嘛要带个枕头来？”

　　“我不知道。”史蒂夫的语气比平时烦躁很多，而且托尼能感受到他身上的热度，“我想用这个枕头。”

　　托尼在脑海中把史蒂夫的表现和“Omega发情期反应”一一对照，意识到这大概就是传说中的筑巢效应。Omega会默认度过发情期的场所就是自己的巢穴，在没有避孕措施的远古时代，Omega九成九会在这期间怀孕，然后要在巢穴里完成整个孕育与生产的过程。

　　所以他们会对巢穴周边的安全状况和巢穴内部的舒适程度格外在意。

　　这能解释美国队长为什么像个小婴儿抱着安全毯似的抱着他的枕头，也能解释他为什么刚躺下不到一分钟就忽然坐起来，开始指挥托尼。

　　“你睡到右边来。”

　　托尼还没把右边的床单睡热，就又被史蒂夫喊醒了。

　　“把你的枕头换个方向。”

　　“你连我的枕头也要管？你又没枕在上面。”托尼疑惑地看了一眼自己的枕头，“我觉得我这样枕着挺舒服的。”

　　说到底，识时务者为俊杰，在史蒂夫用信息素来埋他之前，托尼还是把枕头给换了个方向。

　　如果托尼能提前知道这将是他今晚听到的最简单的两个指令，他会痛骂此刻的自己不知道珍惜。

　　“把窗帘往右拉开五厘米。是五厘米。你这一下起码拉了十五厘米。”

　　托尼在贾维斯和尺子的帮助下精准地完成了五厘米。

　　“拿个杯子来装满水放在床头柜上。嗯……去换个玻璃杯。或者其他什么透明材质的杯子，不要马克杯。”

　　托尼在一番翻箱倒柜无果之后，正准备出门的娜塔莎友情赞助了一个玻璃杯给他。

　　“你现在能不能弄到一盏呼吸灯，依次闪烁红色蓝色和白色？间隔大概五秒钟左右。”

　　托尼说，大爷，我亲爱的罗杰斯二大爷，你在床上躺好等着，我这就去工作室做一个灯来给你。

　　【11】

　　折腾了有将近一个小时之后，史蒂夫终于对他的新巢穴——托尼的卧室——的环境感到满意了。感到身心俱疲的托尼把自己扔到床上，闭上眼睛不去看那个他按照史蒂夫的要求做好之后贴在天花板上的呼吸灯。

　　“老天。”托尼咕哝着抱怨，“以前你也是这么折腾我老爹的吗？他居然还能夸你那么多年。”

　　“我没有这么折腾过霍华德。”

　　“那你就是承认了你在针对我。说吧，我到底哪里让你看不顺眼。”

　　压抑七十年之久的Omega因子来势汹汹，因为有托尼在，史蒂夫感觉不到情欲和疼痛，不过疲倦是托尼无法阻止的。虽然很累，但他还是支起身子看着托尼，认真地解释了这件事：“我和霍华德又不会像这样睡一起。他是我的族亲兄弟，只要能隐约闻到他的味道，知道他在附近，发情期就不会折磨我。你知道我的感官有多敏锐，我没必要非得离很近才能感知到他的信息素。而且我的Omega因子知道他是我的族亲兄弟！就算我们离得很近，我也不会有筑巢反应的。”

　　他说完就又倒回枕头上，而托尼终于后知后觉地发现了这其中有什么不对。

　　“史蒂夫，听着……”

　　史蒂夫头也不抬地伸出手，准确地捂住托尼的嘴：“闭嘴，睡觉。”

　　托尼等了一会儿，在史蒂夫的力道松懈之后慢慢地把他的胳膊推开：“霍华德是你的族亲兄弟，所以当他帮你度过发情期的时候，Omega因子没有起任何反应。”

　　“唔。”史蒂夫的声音从枕头底下传过来，托尼不太确定他现在是不是清醒到足以把话听进去。

　　“可是，在你的Omega因子看来，我也是你的族亲，我们之前的尝试已经完美地证明了这点。”

　　“没错。”史蒂夫点了点头。

　　“结果今晚你有了筑巢反应。虽然我没有见过别的Omega的筑巢反应是怎么样的，但鉴于不是每个Alpha都有半夜爬起来做一个红白蓝三色的呼吸灯的动手能力，所以我判断你这还是挺严重的筑巢反应。”

　　托尼又等了一会儿，史蒂夫果然一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，揉着发红的眼角向他确认：“也就是说，我的Omega因子其实也在挣扎？它没有完全把你当族亲，但有时候又难以接受你是伴侣。”

　　“我觉得平时它的态度还是比较坚定的，可是发情期的时候它更想要一个伴侣。”

　　“那么，明晚我们可以试试。抱歉，今天太累了，我想先休息。”

　　“哇，亲爱的，你不能这么说话。”托尼故作惊讶，“一般来说这句台词之后的剧情是我失落又怀抱着对明天的期待去浴室撸了一发然后满怀爱意地抱着你睡觉，第二天下午我带着你最喜欢的花提前回家想给你一个惊喜，结果我轻轻推开虚掩着的卧室门，发现……”

　　托尼低下头思考了一下要把哪个无辜的队友给扯进这段剧情里来满足他的创作欲。

　　“发现你和我的管家搞在一起。这时候响起了展现我内心哀痛的背景音乐，然后……然后你觉得我是推门进去比较好还是转身离开比较好？”

　　史蒂夫再次欲言又止，止言又欲。

　　“先生，麻省理工真的耽误您了。”AI管家的声音响起，“您没有进军文学界是世界的一大损失。”

　　【12】

　　“洛基，汝务必谨慎。”

　　在托尼借出的房间中央，索尔摆了两张足够舒适的椅子，洛基进门的时候手上还拎了一瓶酒。

　　“何出此言？”

　　洛基没有要和哥哥分享这瓶酒的意思——他只带了一个杯子。然而他刚倒了一杯酒给自己，索尔就把剩下的酒连着瓶子一起给拿了过去。

　　“若今夜是我输了，人们会为我叹惋，而并不觉意外，因为笨口拙舌的索尔在辩论中败给洛基，是平常之事。然而今夜若是你落败，他们便会嘲笑你的银舌头徒有虚名。”

　　洛基轻笑：“那是背后议论者目光太浅。善水者溺于水，善饮者醉于酒，善战者殁于杀，此乃‘无常’之趣味——哥哥，我怕你并不能领会其中一二。”

　　“我想那大概如同豪赌。正因为赌注足够大，胜负又不明，才令人感到兴奋。若是必赢的赌局，就无半点趣味可言了。”

　　洛基抿了一口酒，抬眼看着索尔：“这话竟能从你口中说出，真令我诧异。”

　　“中庭有古人云，士别三日当刮目相看，兄别五日，也当刮目相看。”索尔把酒瓶拿在手里晃来晃去，暂时还没有要喝的意思，“夜还长，但得先议定辩题。”

　　洛基早就准备好了答案：“我想同你谈谈善恶。世间有无至善之人？”

　　“弟弟，你总说我看你如管中窥豹，可你看我时也不见得面面俱到。”索尔有些得意地笑了起来，在辩论开始之前就抓到了洛基的失误，“我从不觉得世间有至善之人，除非你觉得有——否则这场辩论便无法进行了。”

　　洛基应变自如：“那便换个角度。我认为，人性本恶……”

　　索尔收起笑容：“你错了，弟弟，人性本善。”

　　【13】

　　在昏天黑地地睡了四十分钟之后，史蒂夫彻底清醒了过来，并且无论他怎么尝试都没法再睡着了。

　　托尼被近在咫尺的响动吵醒，他睁开一只眼睛看了看史蒂夫的脸色，明显没有刚才红，他的体温也同样不是那么高了。

　　“你的Omega因子又想起来我是你侄子了？”托尼揉着眼睛爬起来，“现在我们要完成今天白天娜塔莎的预言了，好在我准备了一个保留节目。想不想看神兄弟辩论大赛的实时转播？”

　　史蒂夫原本准备严厉谴责这种窥探别人隐私的行为，可是屏幕上出现影像时索尔刚好提到了他的名字，这就让他不得不听一听索尔究竟在说什么了。

　　“你说我少时顽劣，任性妄为，难称善人，此话不假，我也从未以天性本善而自吹自擂，但要找出能驳倒你先前所言之人也不难——吾友史蒂夫便可。至人无己，神人无功，圣人无名，他可称至人、神人、圣人，他正是人性本善之最好例证。”

　　托尼在被子里踢了史蒂夫一下，有些酸溜溜地说：“听见没，夸你呢。”

　　然后洛基帮托尼把想说的话给说了：“哥哥，瞧你露了一个什么破绽给我。所以正如我所料，世人谓汝恋中庭，其实只恋中庭某——”

　　“史塔克今日慷慨借吾与汝房间作辩论之用。他虽难脱尘俗之气，却亦是英雄人物，你不予几分敬意，便也罢了，勿要如此出言轻慢其伴侣。”

　　托尼感动得热泪盈眶，在被子底下抓住史蒂夫的手晃了晃：“索尔太实在了，这年头这么实在的人不多啊。提醒我买个炸鸡店送他。”

　　这场辩论还在继续跑题，托尼隔着屏幕都能感受到洛基的醋意：“区区蝼蚁，哪值得你如此回护？朝菌不知晦朔，蟪蛄不知春秋，终究是以其生之须臾，羡吾辈之无穷！”

　　“哇，这话说的。”托尼搂住史蒂夫，“我这个活不过雷神也活不过超级士兵的凡人受到的刺激可大了——你信吗？”

　　史蒂夫默默不语，只是吻着托尼的脸颊——小心地避开嘴唇以免Omega因子忽然蹿出来在他脑海中大喊：“我操，这他妈的可是你侄子啊！”

　　然后另一个或许该命名为“美国队长因子”的东西也蹿出来大喊：“Omega因子！注意语言！”

　　屏幕里的索尔也沉默着，像是真的被弟弟的话刺痛了似的。他们开始默默饮酒，直到洛基把喝空的杯子放到桌上，站起来走向索尔，俯下身去与他的哥哥进行了另一种意义上的唇舌之争。

　　被无辜刺激到的场外观众史塔克先生为此情此景作出注解：“雄辩是银，但沉默是金。沉默是振金。”

　　托尼本来还想看看接下来的内容，但史蒂夫坚持目前的画面和接下来八成会发生的画面一定都属于个人隐私的范畴，他绝不会允许托尼继续看下去的。

　　“好吧，好吧。”托尼恋恋不舍地关掉了转播，“我其实就是好奇，史蒂夫，你难道没想过吗？索尔和洛基如果睡在一起，早上起来的时候会不会压到对方的头发？我以前……你懂，就是我‘以前’的时候，早上醒过来听到最多的话就是‘你压到我头发了’。”

　　史蒂夫的好奇心在心底某个角落小声地说他想知道答案，但除了好奇心以外所有部分的史蒂夫都觉得要制止托尼继续讨论这个问题，他再次伸手捂住了托尼的嘴。

　　“嘿！”托尼挣扎着表示抗议，“队长，你这是在限制人民说话的权利。”

　　史蒂夫拉过托尼的手按到自己胸前：“这是给人民的贿赂。”

　　托尼猛吸了一口气，祈祷自己的Alpha因子不要在这个时候出来捣乱：我知道他是我叔叔！可他又不是我亲叔叔！而且老天啊你看看他的身材，看到了吗，就算他是我亲叔叔我也会想这么干的……当然了，如果史蒂夫是我亲叔叔我还这么干，他可能会大义灭亲打断我的腿……

　　托尼及时了阻止了自己的思想继续滑向罪恶的深渊：“说吧，你想让人民闭嘴多久。”

　　史蒂夫笑了笑，靠在托尼怀里，感觉到他反复无常的Omega因子又带来了倦意。

　　“那么我单方面地决定闭嘴到明天早上，而且闭嘴之前我得说，嗯，关于洛基刚才的话。那家伙特别擅长戳人痛处。我是不会想和行走在世间的神比命长的，但显然我也活不过你。”托尼有些伤感地吸吸鼻子，“不过，呃，用那兄弟两个的语气来说，勿要为此忧心，吾爱史蒂夫。莫愁前路无知己，天下谁人不识君。”

　　【14】

　　“你怎么没改变一下屋子里的陈设。”娜塔莎四处看了看，和她离开前相比，安全屋内的陈设没有任何变化，“我以为你会需要筑巢。”

　　巴基有些莫名其妙地看了她一眼：“我不是你的Omega。我是Beta，没有发情期，当然不会筑巢。”

　　娜塔莎似乎对他的措辞不太满意：“但你是我的Beta。”

　　有必要这么抠字眼吗。巴基郁闷地想着，从娜塔莎丢给他的塑料袋里翻找着食物。而且世界上哪有“我的Beta”这种说法？

　　人们只会说“我的Alpha”或者“我的Omega”，而且只有AO伴侣之间会这么说，其他种类的结合不会伴随如此强烈的占有欲和一个牢固的标记。

　　“总之，你有什么不满意的就告诉我。”

　　巴基对他目前的境况其实没什么不满的，虽然他还完全搞不清楚状况，脑子里也是一团浆糊，但他对天天有人送饭上门的待遇本身并没有意见——况且给他送饭的还是个红发美女。

　　虽然她是个占有欲极其强烈的女Alpha。

　　“只有一个不满。”巴基本来不想说，但是他觉得他现在不能把事情憋在肚子里，这会让他的思维更加混乱的，“你能不能不要再抱着我睡了？第一，你老是压到我头发；第二，这让我的屁股感到了贞操危机。”

　　“关于第一点，以后你睡觉的时候可以把头发扎起来。”娜塔莎翻出一个发圈扔到巴基手里，“关于第二点……相信我，你的屁股早就没有什么贞操可言了。”

　　巴基觉得自己需要一段表达内心哀痛的背景音乐，他丢了这么重要的记忆？

　　“谁干的？”

　　娜塔莎微微一笑：“我干的。”

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　【15】

　　一般来说，无论托尼前一天晚上是什么时候睡的又或者他根本没睡，他都会在第二天早上被Alpha因子给弄醒，然后乖乖去觅食。

　　但今天他是被一个饿得眼睛发绿的美国队长给弄醒的，用托尼的话来说：“我要是再晚睁眼几十秒他能把我活吃了。”

　　“现在又是伴侣状态了，我想。Omega因子开始觉得我需要储存大量的能量，我饿得要命。”

　　连史蒂夫自己都对Omega的反复无常感到厌烦了。等待托尼“我再闭五十秒的眼，你给我计时”的时间里，他在脑海中一一历数翻滚在人类数千年长河中的许多经典爱情故事，它们绝大部分都是讲述Alpha和Omega的爱情故事，即使是Beta创作者，喜欢用Alpha和Omega来满足自己脑海中最绮丽的浪漫幻想。

　　五十秒之后托尼自觉地睁开了眼，刚好看见眉头紧锁的史蒂夫：“甜心？你在想什么？”

　　“在想Omega们是不是真的都很善变。然后想到也不都是那样，我觉得伊丽莎白的性格就挺好的——《傲慢与偏见》的那个伊丽莎白。”

　　托尼看完《傲慢与偏见》的感想是：家里连续五个孩子都是没法继承财产的Omega，这可是二百四十三分之一的概率！贝内特先生得有多倒霉或者说多幸运？

　　理智告诉他这样的读后感最好就别分享了。

　　“可能多少是有那么点吧，不过爱情故事里的Alpha通常也挺难搞的，我有时候真想呼吁大家停止给Omega贴标签的同时也停止对Alpha的刻板印象，我们高水平Alpha和狂躁症患者还是有本质性区别的。就是因为AO们之间的经典爱情故事都太纠结，现在大家都不爱看AO了。他们都跑去看AA。”托尼中气十足地喊道，“Avengersassemble！”

　　事实证明食欲比性欲的杀伤力要高出太多，正被对食物的渴望支配着大脑的Omega没空在这个节骨眼上领会托尼的双关幽默，他把托尼从被子里捞出来推进浴室：“那就赶紧发挥一下你的Alpha精神吧，我真的快饿死了。”

　　“求我啊。”

　　史蒂夫故意把拳头捏得嘎巴嘎巴响，托尼立刻就停止了赖床：“对不起，史蒂夫，我开玩笑的，别动手——”

　　【16】

　　“说真的，想象一下你也是个Alpha的话我们之间会是个什么剑拔弩张的状态，要知道我在顶撞Alpha长辈这方面的经验尤其丰富，在我沦陷于你炽热如火又高洁如冰的灵魂中之前，可能会把你气到恨不得找块冰躺回去睡觉——回去之前还会打断我的腿。要是我来得及在你打断我的腿之前追到你，那我们一定会吵架又和好分手又复合，在经历一系列跌宕起伏的剧情之后，我终于意识到你把一份真挚的爱情摆在了我面前，而我直到失去才追悔莫及，如果我能再见你，我一定要对你说我爱你，然后脚踏七彩祥云带你飞去结婚。”托尼意犹未尽地长叹了一声，“多么发人深省又感人涕下的爱情故事！就是难度太高了点。我们一个是A一个是O绝对是简单模式，要是能有个新手教学之类的教我怎么能越过家庭盟约和你上床我就更满意了。”

　　史蒂夫在浴室门外低下头陷入了沉默，倒不是因为这个故事实在太发人深省感人涕下了，而是他认真地在思考托尼究竟为什么能做到在刷牙的时候清晰地说出这么一长串话来——这也是某种天才吗？

　　【17】

　　来到餐厅。

　　接近厨房。

　　托尼终于开始感到大敌当前了。

　　“和我说说有什么要注意的。”托尼没了刚才刷牙时的滔滔不绝，“我只知道教科书上那些……”

　　“差不多就是教科书上那些，连我们那个年代的教科书上都有。”史蒂夫一直紧紧跟在托尼身后，并且这会儿还迫不及待地把他往冰箱的方向推，“第一，在Omega因子觉得足够了之前我都会非常非常饿。第二，我只会吃我的Alpha伴侣，也就是你经手的食物。”

　　“那确实就是教科书上那些了。”托尼小声嘀咕着打开冰箱，“想看我表演单手打蛋吗？”

　　托尼自认为动作十分潇洒且到位，不过他的表演在他打到第三个鸡蛋的时候出了点小小的意外——不少碎蛋壳掉了进去，他不得不浪费了很多时间把它们给弄出来，这让史蒂夫在旁边发出了一系列情绪复杂的低吼。

　　“不是我想偷懒或者推卸责任，但你自己来的效率或许要更高一点。”

　　“如果我能自己来的话我早就把你拎走然后接过铲子了。”史蒂夫第一次如此痛恨他的Omega本能，“我对食物的要求相当低，但我得提醒你一下，你是族群领袖这一点在这期间依然生效，等会儿得你先吃我才能吃。这能不能让你有一点动力？”

　　“太有动力了。”托尼看着锅里透明的蛋液渐渐变成白色，“我现在能感觉到达摩克利斯之剑悬在我的脑袋上。”

　　“我的观点是，依照你的天才智力和动手能力，做菜应该不是件很难的事情，你的失败主要是源于……”

　　“手贱。”托尼替史蒂夫找到了合适的词，“和过于好奇。主要是手贱。”

　　比如托尼一开始是想弄个煎蛋，蛋刚进油锅他就会克制不住用铲子戳一下，然后蛋黄八成就破了，然后他就想，既然都破了，干脆做成炒蛋吧，炒蛋开始散发出香味的时候他又会想，让它在锅里多待一会儿会怎么样？会不会更香？

　　炒蛋表示：“我会糊。”

　　不过这次煎蛋没有变成炒蛋，炒蛋也没有机会糊，因为史蒂夫发觉虽然Omega本能不让他亲自准备食物，但至少没有阻止他监督托尼，他全程都死死抓住托尼的手不让他乱动。

　　煎蛋被平安地推到盘子里之后，托尼作为族群领袖先吃了一个，他大为赞叹：“队长，你刚才英勇地从邪恶的钢铁侠手里拯救了无辜的鸡蛋。”

　　史蒂夫给自己找了个叉子，顺便拿出来一个大玻璃碗放在托尼手边：“放下铲子，双手打蛋。”

　　然而托尼双手打蛋也没能阻止碎蛋壳掉进碗里，好在史蒂夫正忙着低头吃煎蛋，没有注意到他又浪费时间在挑蛋壳上。

　　大概是那几个鸡蛋作为先遣军不但没有安抚史蒂夫的食欲，反而挑起了他的Omega因子的斗志，就在托尼给锅里加了点油，准备去拿那个碗的时候，史蒂夫抢在他前面把碗端了起来，一仰脖子，以索尔喝酒般的气吞山河之势把碗里的生鸡蛋给干了。

　　托尼甚至产生了一种他会和索尔一样顺手就把碗砸了的错觉。

　　史蒂夫抹着嘴，意犹未尽地催促托尼去翻冰箱：“来点肉。”

　　“我肯定在别的什么平行宇宙看到你这么干过。”托尼记得冰箱里应该还有培根，“因为我刚才感受到了一阵难以言喻的双重震撼。”

　　【18】

　　“我还以为发情期意味着我有机会喂饱一个饥渴的美国队长。”

　　托尼本来想把培根煎脆一点，但他害怕自己再不搞定史蒂夫就要开始生吃培根了，所以肉刚一熟透他就赶紧把锅从火上端开，把培根推进等待已久的空盘子里。

　　“你不是正在这么做吗？”史蒂夫叉起一块培根，用力吹了几口气想让它快速冷却，然后送到托尼嘴边，“虽然我离饱还差得很远。”

　　“我要建议他们在教科书里加上这一点：Omega在发情期的时候腾不出脑子理解双关笑话，别试图这么做然后自讨没趣了。”

　　“那边的柜子里。”史蒂夫一手端着盘子一手拿着叉子把阵地转移到了餐桌上，他朝某个方向扬了扬下巴，“有牛奶，拿过来，顺便带两个杯子。”

　　托尼把他找到的牛奶搬上了桌。

　　这牛奶真的对得起“搬”这个动词，托尼甚至不知道该叫这种尺寸的包装“罐装”还是“桶装”，总之托尼还是第一次知道牛奶有这么大规格的包装，真的有人买吗？买回去干什么？泡澡？

　　也对，可以买回去泡澡。托尼成功地说服了自己。而且史蒂夫就买了。

　　有个发情期的Omega伴侣在旁边的时候Alpha显然也会有点头脑发热，托尼脑海中忽然就出现了史蒂夫泡在一浴缸牛奶里的画面。

　　为了转移自己的注意力，托尼看了一眼时间，这差不多是他平时的觅食时间，再过几分钟他的Alpha因子就该——

　　“天啊。我被你影响了，绝对的。”托尼和史蒂夫又钻进了厨房里，把培根、鸡蛋还有其他能放进平底锅里的东西拼命往里塞，“我从来没在觅食时间这么饿过……不对，我感觉我这辈子就没这么饿过！”

　　他俩甚至等不及把盘子端到桌上去，挤在厨房的灶台边人手一把叉子共同分享了一盘丰盛的早餐。

　　但Alpha因子和Omega因子还叫嚣着需要更多，托尼冲到餐桌边上，抱起那一桶牛奶给自己和史蒂夫一人倒了一杯，几乎一口气都没喘就喝空了整杯牛奶之后，托尼重重地把杯子放到了桌上。

　　“史蒂夫，史蒂夫。”他呻吟着搂住身边的史蒂夫，“你真下饭。”

　　“你也是。麻烦再来一杯。”

　　【19】

　　索尔和洛基一起出现在了餐厅。

　　这可是罕见的场景，一般来说都是索尔一个人从房间里出来，手里抓着洛基留的字条，起头是一大串“兄长索尔，见信如晤”之类的废话，然后索尔读完之后就开始皱着眉头回信，起头也是一大串“吾弟洛基，见字如面”之类的废话。

　　不过雨夹雪兄弟一直就擅长击溃世间的“一般来说”，比如一般来说兄弟也不会和对方上床——不，不，索尔，领养的也不会，我知道你们的伦理问题和希腊神比起来真是小巫见洛基，但人类的规矩不是那样的。

　　这两个人，或者说这两个神一直活得就像一副对联，字字相异，字字相对，工工整整，可惜的是你在门这边我在门那边，相望不得相见——对联离得太远就不是对联了，但离得太近也当不了对联。

　　而且这对下联的还老捣乱，他哥给出个上联“太极两仪生四象”，洛基能给对个“春宵一刻值千金”。

　　哇，我真是被麻省理工给耽误了，贾维斯，你能听到我的画外音吗，把这段也记下来。

　　“帮个忙，抓住洛基别让他到处搞事。”托尼正忙着给史蒂夫倒牛奶，“还是说在这方面我们已经不能指望你了？”

　　“无论什么事，你们永远能指望我。”索尔爽朗地一笑，抬起了他正紧紧抓着洛基的左手的右手给托尼看，“我正抓着他呢。”

　　索尔和洛基同样去冰箱里翻出来一大堆吃的，托尼毫不怀疑今天他们早上他们的食物储备会被彻底搬空，他忍不住出言讽刺：“你俩昨晚到底干了什么才会饿成这样？”

　　托尼忘了他们北欧神是不惮于在公共场合谈起这种事的，他想起来的时候已经来不及阻止开始滔滔不绝描述昨夜景象的索尔，只好伸出双手捂住了史蒂夫的耳朵，等到索尔被他弟弟用一块面包堵上了嘴之后才松开。

　　“索尔刚才说什么？”史蒂夫问他。

　　“都是一些八十禁的东西。”托尼正色道，“八十岁以上老人不宜收听。”

　　【20】

　　索尔和洛基坐在一起吃东西的时候那叫一个风卷残云，但只要仔细观察就不难发现，虽然索尔的吃相更有气势，但实际上吃掉了更多东西的是洛基。

　　“吾与洛基同巨人比赛时，酒量、力气和摔跤皆是由我出阵，唯有比食量的一局是洛基出战。他有着与外表不相称的惊人食量。”托尼问起这个问题的时候，索尔的语气中充满了骄傲，“虽然他含恨败北……”

　　“但是对方作弊了。”洛基非常不喜欢被提起这次失败，“而且把海平面都喝低了的人没资格说我食量惊人。”

　　“我真的搞不懂。”托尼喃喃自语，“他吃的东西都长哪儿去了？”

　　洛基没有错过这句话，更不准备错过这个机会：“没什么搞不懂的，都用来长个子了。”

　　“……索尔，你再不带洛基走，我就把他炖了！”

　　在托尼·汉尼拔附身·史塔克的多番威胁之下，索尔终于拉着弟弟走人了。倒不是说索尔害怕托尼真的会把他弟弟抓去下锅，而是洛基说吃饭的时候旁边有个人一直念叨着把你做成菜的无数种方法实在是有些倒胃口。

　　克林特就是在这个时候慢悠悠地晃进了餐厅。他肯定首先闻到了索尔和洛基残留在空气中的雨夹雪气味，然后才注意到托尼和史蒂夫。

　　“哇，铁罐，你闻起来就像是你刚刚在泥地里疯狂打滚。”鹰眼捏住了鼻子，选择坐到队长旁边，“我得说这味儿可不怎么样。”

　　“别坐史蒂夫旁边！”托尼朝他龇牙，“他在发情期。你靠他太近可能会导致我克制不住想攻击你。”

　　“我感觉你在刁难我。刚才索尔进来的时候你也这么朝他龇牙？没引发第二次早餐之战？”

　　“他和洛基雨夹雪的时候闻起来不像兄弟像伴侣。好吧，两个Alpha事实上还是会让我烦躁，但那毕竟是索尔。一个外星人，毫无利己的动机，千里迢迢跑到地球来当医生，把美国人民的解放事业当作他自己的事业，这是什么精神？这是星际主义的精神，这是共产……”

　　“如果是娜塔莎？她和队长经常那么亲密！你可什么都没说过！”克林特打断了托尼，他觉得这个问题让自己下一秒就可以宣布胜利了，“你不敢惹她！”

　　“为了史蒂夫我什么人都敢惹。”托尼打碎了克林特的获胜幻想，“但这屋子里难道还有人不知道娜塔莎是个同性恋？”

　　史蒂夫猛然从盘子里抬起了头：“她什么？娜塔莎什么？”

　　“看吧。”鹰眼在落败边缘成功掰回一局，“真的有人不知道。”

　　“在任务中另当别论，要论个人喜好的话，娜塔莎对Omega毫无……那方面的兴趣。”托尼解释道，“不过她也不是很典型的那种同性恋Alpha，因为她的次选才是Alpha，她的首选其实是Beta。前几年有个新词儿形容她这样的Alpha：逐末者，不过Beta群体说这个词对他们有严重的歧视意味，所以也不大有人会用。”

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　【21】

　　有些事情解释起来总是很麻烦。

　　按理说“性取向”这件事解释起来是不应该这么麻烦的。

　　比如你去问钢铁侠他的性取向，他会大手一挥潇洒地告诉你他是最标准的异性恋Alpha，Omega可以，Beta也可以，Alpha免谈。不过要是他刚好心情不错，可能会小声告诉你有时候Alpha也可以，这要视情况而定。

　　你再去拿同样的问题去问美国队长，他也会回答你他本人是个异性恋Omega，Alpha可以，Beta也可以。然后他会话锋一转，跟你说虽然他本人是异性恋，但他绝对支持任何人在这方面作出的任何选择，要是有人敢指责或者干涉你的AA或者OO恋情，尽管来找他，他去帮你交涉——当然，这就是回答以外的东西了，简言之，美国队长也是个异性恋。

　　不过，这个问题要是放到黑寡妇身上就会很难回答，因为她没办法简单地告诉你她是同性恋还是异性恋，虽然她一般都因为对Omega不感兴趣而被归类到同性恋那边去，但她对Alpha的兴趣同样没有那么浓厚，准确来说，她其实处于“同性恋”和“异性恋”这两个名词之间的中间地带里。

　　娜塔莎发誓这是她平生最有耐心的一次对自己性取向的解说，而有幸获得了这份耐性的男Beta正兴致勃勃地研究怎么用智能手机看视频，并且抱怨他那条铁手臂没办法用触摸屏。

　　“对不起。”巴基终于察觉到了周围的低气压，“能再来一遍吗？拆开说？”

　　“Omega不行，Alpha勉勉强强，最爱的是Beta。”

　　“世上又不是只有我一个Beta。”

　　“但你是我的Beta。我的。”

　　怎么又绕回到这个问题上来了？巴基在心里质问自己。

　　娜塔莎的手正按在他的后颈上，巴基之前一直以为这个动作的意思是“你再乱说话我就掐死你”，直到他反应过来娜塔莎是在抚摸Omega腺体所在的位置——然后他就更闹不明白这个动作是什么意思了，他是个Beta！他没有那玩意儿！

　　“你说我们以前有过一段，事情的起因是我成了你的导师……既然当时我是你的导师，你确定你这不是你的Alpha青春期悸动综合症？”

　　“你还知道Alpha青春期悸动综合症？”

　　“前几天有个讲座节目说的这个。”巴基抬手指着电视，“就是我不小心捏碎了遥控器没法换台于是只能听讲座那天。”

　　Alpha因子使得Alpha们躁动不安。那个有着温和笑容的Omega主讲人说道。这种躁动不安也激发他们的创造力和进取心，所以Alpha往往比其他两个性种要更富有行动力，而且盛产工作狂。听上去很棒，不是吗？这就是我们对Alpha一贯的印象，他们是社会精英，也许他们会有些急躁，会有些自负，但任何事情都不能阻止他们走在最前方，开拓人类的未来。

　　然而，Alpha因子给Alpha带来的不仅有能力，还有压力。加上社会对Alpha的看法，这份压力成了一种精神重负。

　　举例来说，在极端环境下，Omega的存活率要大大高于Alpha和Beta。Omega们擅长包容和承载，他们在任何情况下都会默默扛起属于自己的那份责任，无论身上的担子有多重，他们都能坚定地走下去。Alpha们同样会本能般地想要包揽下更多责任，并认为自己能够比Omega、比Beta承担更多，但他们其实没有那么坚强。

　　Alpha是个刚极易折的性种。

　　你身边有Alpha吗？如果你直接去问他们，就会发现他们之中可能都没有人意识到这一点，或者就算意识到了也不会承认——事实上就连我们这整个社会都在选择性地忽视这一点——Alpha是个需要安抚和慰藉的性种，而且是迫切需要。

　　假如你知道Alpha的精神疾病发病率比其他两个性种要高多少，你就会知道这有多迫切。

　　Alpha们可以否认自己的需求，但是他们无法否认自己的本能，几乎每个生活中有Omega师长的Alpha都有过Alpha青春期悸动综合症。他们会对某位Omega老师或者长辈产生悸动和依恋，Alpha天生的占有欲和侵略性会让他们感觉这种感情就是爱情。

　　令人遗憾的是，至今还有许多人对Alpha青春期悸动缺乏基本的认识，认为这是肮脏的、羞耻的，就连当事人自己可能都这么认为。

　　其实只有正确地去疏导和处理，才能够……

　　“如果你真的仔细看那个讲座了，就该发现它指出Alpha的青春期悸动只会对Omega产生，而你是个Beta。”娜塔莎说，“我们之间的感情无关信息素、无关标记也无关我的Alpha因子。”

　　巴基露出胜利者的笑容，这在他被这个时而善解人意时而不讲道理的女Alpha捡回来之后还是第一次。

　　“你现在终于想起来我是个Beta了？！”

　　【22】

　　就在刚才，托尼·史塔克完成了他身为Alpha必须要完成的艰巨任务：喂饱一个饥渴的美国队长。

　　他和史蒂夫终于得以放慢了速度，共同分享今天这场漫长早餐的最后一盘。

　　克林特看着他们手边的脏盘子，再看看摆在了水槽里的那堆脏盘子，最后看了看桌上那杯托尼不小心打翻之后被用一大堆纸巾做了紧急处理的牛奶。

　　“队长的热潮太惨烈了。”克林特下了个结论，并且贴心地避免了在有这么多人的情况下直接使用“发情期”这个词，“这果然是和信息素水平成正比，我上次看到这么惨烈的景象还是在《韦恩的故事》里。”

　　“谁的故事？”托尼和史蒂夫同时抬起了头，异口同声。

　　“《韦恩的故事》是个迄今为止已有二十五季的超长篇系列动画，先生。”贾维斯提供了解说，“通过讲述孤狼布鲁斯·韦恩逐渐长大并建立起自己狼群的过程，展现了各性种的特征，描绘了各性种之间的关系，剧情涵盖亲情、友情、爱情，兼具冒险和惊悚元素，在寓教于乐的同时又不乏故事性，是一部不可多得的优秀作品。”

　　托尼当即就播放了这部不可多得的优秀作品，并且和史蒂夫互相依偎着从小狼韦恩失去父母一路看到小狼韦恩遇见他的初恋朱莉。

　　克林特和布鲁斯一直在旁边发表意见，克林特主要是滔滔不绝地谈论他最喜欢哪些情节，而布鲁斯则带着怀念感慨这部主角和他同名的动画片中有多少催人泪下的故事。

　　期间托尼起身过一次，因为他实在受不了他的Alpha因子和史蒂夫的Omega因子在“叔侄”和“伴侣”这两种关系之间疯狂更改立场了：三分钟内能换七八次立场，你们难道是万磁王吗？

　　“我们说好了要在这个周期之内尝试一下突破现有关系。”托尼在心里为自己鼓掌，他做到了，没用任何会让史蒂夫觉得有伤风化的词就表达出了这句话，“把这个计划留到晚上好吗？”

　　“它本来就应该发生在晚上。”史蒂夫回答，“白天的热潮没有那么来势汹汹。”

　　“那些还没来得及下锅就被你喝了的鸡蛋可不会同意这句话。”托尼笑着拍拍史蒂夫的胳膊，“我马上回来。”

　　去给自己来了一针抑制剂的托尼重新坐回到史蒂夫身边，被史蒂夫影响而产生的热潮反应被抑制剂消除，Alpha因子安静了下来，不再躁动不安如万磁王。

　　“我第一次闻到这么清新的托尼！”克林特吸了吸鼻子，“平时你比娜塔莎和索尔还呛人你知道吗……我是说，你们三个的信息素水平其实半斤八两，但是你那个味儿……以后能不能经常来一针造福人民群众的鼻子？”

　　刚注射完抑制剂的Alpha格外平静，托尼甚至容忍了克林特如此明目张胆地暗示——这基本就是明示了——他铁锈与血腥混杂的气味很难闻，只回答了他的问题：“不行，我的信息素水平太高了，频繁注射抑制剂绝对会过载，而且过载了之后第一个揍的八成就是你。”

　　史蒂夫忽然皱起了眉头，用讨论战术般的严肃语气问克林特：“托尼的味道怎么了？”

　　“还是我的史蒂夫好。”托尼转过身抱住史蒂夫，“我在他闻起来一定是爱情的味道。”

　　“事实上，在我闻起来你依旧是……呃……”史蒂夫想了半天，然后不太确定地说，“古战场的味道？”

　　如果不是抑制剂压制住了过于活跃的Alpha因子，托尼一定会兴奋地跳起来。

　　“你太棒了史蒂夫！从今天起，谁都不准再说我是铁锈味或者血腥味了，我宣布我是个古战场味的Alpha。”

　　【23】

　　《韦恩的故事》还在继续播放，剧情已经进展到了韦恩初遇赛琳娜，他们追逐，争吵，目睹了这一切的管家狼又感慨又怀着一丝欣慰地表示：“在信息素水平高的Alpha与Omega之间，争吵往往是一种试探。”

　　托尼猜测因为这是动画片，所以他们不能把事情说的太清楚，不过生活在当今时代，看过动物纪录片的人大概都会明白这是随着信息素遗留在人类体内的动物性。

　　动物和远古时代的人类都还不能很好地控制信息素，他们结合的方式就是争斗，让气味随着上升的体温和激动的情绪爆发开来，然后在相融的信息素中交颈厮磨，再然后就是十八禁和八十禁环节了：交配、成结、标记什么的。

　　在托尼和史蒂夫正式搞在一起之前，每次吵架的时候托尼都会用尽全力控制好自己的信息素以免场面演变成这样，有几次他真的很想质问一边吵一边还在释放信息素威胁他的美国队长：“你知道这在二十一世纪算是性暗示吗？你知道Alpha也有人权不是任Omega这样调戏的吗？”

　　史蒂夫大概以为自己的信息素威胁在托尼闻起来会完全是长辈的训诫，那时候他并不知道家庭盟约虽然牢固却并不是无孔不入，有时候托尼会因为释放信息素的人是他叔叔而觉得这没什么不对，有时候托尼就得忍受这赤裸裸的办公室性骚扰，并想着Omega权益组织千千万，是时候成立Alpha权益组织了。

　　但托尼始终没有找到勇气直视着他的族亲长辈的眼睛大吼“你知道这是性暗示吗”，围观群众也没有人敢去告诉美国队长“你的吵架方式真的不太合适”，所以在那段时间里，他俩就像刚上路的唐僧和孙悟空，空气里弥漫着“要不是菩萨有命谁要和你上路取经”的气息，美国队长仿佛下一秒就要横眉怒骂：“你这泼猴！”

　　不过罗长老什么还没来得及骂，悟空已经一个鹞子翻身飞出去十万八千里了。

　　所以在观赏这集的过程当中，史蒂夫的笑容几乎是一点一点地凝固在了脸上，他的视线挨个扫过在场的其他三个人，在他们挨个心虚且羞愧的低下头之后，史蒂夫也跟着心虚且羞愧地低下了头。

　　“你们应该告诉我的。”史蒂夫艰难地挤出这句话，“我只是觉得直接用信息素攻击太过分了……”

　　“用太轻的压迫又不一定能镇得住我，然后你就折中了一下，我猜也大概是这么回事。”托尼仰头看着天花板，“理解一下我们的感受吧史蒂夫，谁会想告诉你这件事然后就看到你尴尬地想挖个洞钻进去再把盾牌扣在洞口的场面呢？”

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　【24】

　　在等待抑制剂效用过去好进行今晚的尝试之前，托尼试着找一些轻松休闲的事情来打发待在卧室里的时间，毕竟即使有抑制剂的效用，躺在床上什么都不干盯着天花板上的三色呼吸灯看也是一种折磨。

　　他本想继续观赏索尔和洛基的辩论大赛，但他俩似乎还没有决定好下一次辩论赛的论题，索尔觉得讨论“世界上有神存在吗”会很有趣，但洛基显然不太能接受这个超然于物外、视己身如无物的论题。

　　“可惜了。”托尼评价道，“到最后肯定会变成禅机问答，而在禅机问答上没人能比得过索尔。”

　　最后托尼去问娜塔莎借来了一本占星杂志。

　　史蒂夫很惊讶：“这真有科学依据？”

　　“当然没有。”托尼直接翻到了最后的星座速配部分，“所以才有意思。要是它有科学依据，它就成了你人生的诊断书，看它会和看体检报告一样痛苦。”

　　史蒂夫看着托尼的手指指着的那个方框，小声读了出来：“内向敏感的巨蟹Omega，和外向多变的双子Alpha之间有许多立足点不同的雷同之处。但双子的多变，往往会让巨蟹抓不到双子行事的边，让他有很深的不安全感；双子左右逢源的人际关系，在巨蟹眼中或许会成了轻佻的左拥右抱。其实巨蟹的想象力丰富、超强的适应力与感受力与双子是不谋而合的，只要别总想抓住如风的双子座，学着欣赏他多变的才能，你们一定会很速配的。”

　　托尼抬头看看史蒂夫，又低头盯着这几行字看了一会儿：“改天我得找布鲁斯研究研究，说不定这里有真有什么科学依据。”

　　史蒂夫立刻采纳了占星杂志的建议，试图欣赏这位多变的双子座天才科学家忽然开始上网搜寻世界各地的大众迷信的举动。

　　“原来我属狗。史蒂夫，你属马！”

　　虽然不知道这有什么好激动的，但史蒂夫还是点头附和。

　　“O大三，抱金砖——那我得抱多少块金砖？”

　　史蒂夫笑着朝他扔了个枕头。

　　【25】

　　“我有个想法。”史蒂夫说。

　　“你搞错台词了，一般都是我有个想法，你有个计划。”托尼说。

　　“托尼·史塔克你到底想不想听？”

　　“我听，我当然听。”托尼靠过去做洗耳恭听状，“你要和我盖着被子聊一个晚上我都乐意——不过我知道你是不会这么残忍的。”

　　“盟约是不可被破坏和抹除的，但是我们要做的事情其实并不会破坏或者抹除盟约。”

　　“是啊，我也希望我能和我们的Alpha和Omega因子说明白这个。”托尼顿了一下，领会了史蒂夫的意思，“你是想说用AO标记来修正盟约？让我想想……盟约的优先级其实是高于AO标记的，但我们情况特殊，族群并不是那么完整……而且你缺席了我的整个青春期……从结果上来说，成功的概率是有的，而且概率还不低，问题在于执行，史蒂夫，我真的从来没奢望过能标记你。”

　　盟约是个好东西，它会温柔地包容各性种的特征，Omega的发情期在族群内部会得到缓解，容易缺乏安全感的Beta会感受到他的族亲对他的重视，而对于天性里依恋年长Omega的Alpha们，盟约会坚决地竖起一道围墙把双方隔绝。

　　托尼之前就想过，他和史蒂夫想要做爱并不是什么不可能的事，也许都用不着什么特殊方法，碰上运气好的时候这事儿就成了，但标记完全是另外一码事，哪怕他们当时处于浓烈、确凿的情欲之中，只要托尼试图标记史蒂夫，盟约就会立刻跳出来强硬地阻止这一切。

　　“盟约可以采取强硬手段，但我们也可以，比如，你完全可以用战甲按住我，确保标记完成之后再松开。”

　　托尼愣在原地没有回答，史蒂夫猛晃了一下他的肩膀：“等到我们谈完正事之后再去幻想那个场景好吗？”

　　“抱歉，我，呃，嗯。觉得这听上去像是犯罪。”

　　“我确定这里面没有什么犯罪要素，显然，我是同意了的。”

　　“但到时候你就会想尽一切办法想要挣脱开了！”

　　“我又不会让你一个人努力，我会尽力克制住的。”

　　“史蒂夫，给你个忠告，对于Alpha和Omega来说，在有关信息素和盟约的事情上，千万别高估自己。”

　　“也许吧。”史蒂夫一脸的“你的话我听见了但要不要采纳是我的事”。

　　“你没听进去！”托尼哀嚎，“我靠，我不听人劝的时候也是这个德性吗？好吧，靠过来一点，为了我的生命安全着想，我用临时标记演示给你看。”

　　即使没有性行为发生，Alpha也可以通过咬Omega的颈部腺体来形成一个临时标记。和牢固的正式标记不同，临时标记能维持多久取决于那个Alpha的信息素水平和Omega的代谢速度——不过放在美国队长身上就没什么好谈的了，再高的信息素水平也逃不过被他迅速代谢掉的命运。

　　像是为了证明自己观点的正确性，史蒂夫大方地撩开遮挡的碎发，把腺体完全袒露在托尼面前。

　　信息素水平越高的Omega腺体就越明显，托尼用手指轻轻揉弄着那块肤色显然不同的皮肤，然后探过头，小心翼翼地把牙齿碰了上去。

　　就在感受到托尼稍微用力即将咬下来的瞬间，史蒂夫的记忆中断了那么几秒钟，等他再次清醒过来的时候，他发现自己正掐着托尼的脖子把他按在墙上，托尼从涨红的脸上朝他挤出一个笑容，有些艰难地宣告胜利：“我说什么来着？”

　　史蒂夫赶紧把他放下来，托尼咳嗽着，用一个轻吻截住了史蒂夫将要出口的所有道歉。

　　“我不证明给你看你是不会真正相信的。”托尼去照了照镜子，“不过你最好保留你的道歉，如果明天早上我脖子上的印子还没消掉导致我被他们嘲笑的话，我需要它来安抚我受伤的心灵。”

　　史蒂夫迟迟没有回应，托尼有些担心地从浴室里探出头：“史蒂夫？”

　　坐在床沿上的Omega低着头，一只手放在腺体上，就好像又变回了刚被解冻时那个迷茫无措的美国队长。

　　“别这样。”托尼抱住史蒂夫，拉着他一起靠到枕头上，“你不能这样，你的Alpha还在这儿呢。”

　　“我只是……我知道我不该说盟约的坏话，因为它确实是个好东西，如果没有盟约的保护，会有更多人因为性种而遭遇不公。但对我们两个来说，它确实太残酷了。”

　　“是有些不近人情。”托尼嘀咕着，“不过，现在这样倒是有点像普通AO情侣的相处了，宝贝儿，想趴在我怀里大哭一场吗。”

　　“如果你不希望明天早上大家有更多东西可以拿来嘲笑你，我奉劝你说话小心点。”史蒂夫稍稍挪动了一下，把鼻子凑到托尼的颈旁，“来点信息素吧，让我们都睡个好觉。”

　　“你不能把你的Alpha当抱抱熊用，而且我也不觉得我的味道闻起来会很安眠。”

　　“谁知道呢，也许在我闻起来你就是爱情的味道。”

　　“晚安，现学现卖的老冰棍。”

　　“晚安，抱抱熊。”

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　【26】

　　托尼和史蒂夫的亲密行为本来就是在族群盟约的边缘疯狂试探，而昨晚托尼为了把结果示范给史蒂夫看显然彻底踩过了界，今天早上醒来的时候他发现他的觅食本能比平时弱了很多，信息素水准也大大降低，根据托尼本人的说法，他刚分化的时候闻起来都没有这么含蓄过。

　　然后他马上醒觉不该把事态描述得如此之严重，但史蒂夫早就学会了托尼使用的形容词什么时候该打六折，什么时候该翻三倍，所以他没有惊慌，只是情不自禁地伸出手，揉了揉托尼的头发。

　　“别怕，自然现象。”托尼及时安抚，“在你的Omega因子看来我这儿正犯着青春期Alpha综合症——虽然我也没想到我这把年纪了还能弥补一下没犯过青春期Alpha综合症的遗憾。”

　　今天的托尼确实显得比平时要萎靡了一些，从分化以来他本人的精力旺盛和Alpha因子的亢奋就在相辅相成，现在信息素水平骤然降低到这个程度他还真有点不太习惯。

　　史蒂夫因此不得不一直紧跟在托尼身后，Alpha信息素水平的高低也决定了他们能够影响的范围，他现在只要离托尼太远，发情期反应就会立刻开始抬头。偏偏还有不长眼的反派挑在这种时候搞突袭，托尼猜测这家伙大概花了三十秒的时间来窃喜今天的钢铁侠似乎有点慢半拍，然后花了十秒钟时间被十二倍状态下的美国队长揍到怀疑人生。

　　哎呀，世界真美好。反派怀疑人生的那十秒之间，钢铁侠悬浮在半空中鸟瞰城市。这就是低信息素Alpha眼中的世界吗，怎么在美好中还带着抑制剂给多了的迷幻感。

　　“这感觉真奇妙。就是……信息素被强行压制住，但我又没有觉得很难受，反而挺惬意的。”托尼缓缓降落的时候说，“不过也挺危险的，我昨天刚用过抑制剂，现在这小子要是从裤裆里掏出一个诱导素炸弹来炸了，我可能就要当场过载。”

　　队长下意识地扑上去捂住他的嘴想阻止他继续说下去，但捂战甲的嘴和试图勒死机器人显然都是既让人觉得合情合理又让人觉得好笑的举动，地上那个已经被压制住的反派完整地听到了这段话，当然，他没有去掏裤裆，而是吐出了一直藏在嘴里的什么东西，用牙齿狠狠地咬了下去。

　　和当今越来越多样化的抑制剂品种不同，诱导素始终都是注射剂，通过空气传播的效率很低，假如是在相对封闭的空间内，还可以正常发挥作用，但是在开阔的街道上，它大概就只能影响到一个抑制剂给多了随时都会因为外界刺激而触底反弹的高水平Alpha。

　　在目前这个情况下，也就是托尼。

　　他甚至在反派的哈哈大笑声中猛吸了几口诱导素才想起来自己压根儿没打开信息素过滤系统，然后在反派的持续哈哈大笑声中——这家伙到底能笑多久？中途不用换气的吗？有没有人给他计个时？这形象也太脸谱化了吧——毫无悬念地过载了。

　　托尼之前没说谎，他过载之后干的第一件事就是揍鹰眼——因为在身上沾染到美国队长气味的Alpha当中，鹰眼是信息素水平最低的。

　　对此鹰眼拒绝发表意见，在分化期时低空飞过成了一个Alpha难道是他的错吗？你们知道他多想当个Beta和布鲁斯一样坐在旁边围观你们天天上演AO大戏吗？虽然可能得戴个氧气面罩。

　　不知道是不幸还是万幸，过载状态下的托尼比平时还缺乏耐心，追着克林特打了没几下，他就开始端坐空中考虑炸大楼的问题。

　　趁着他思考究竟是把这块地方夷为平地还是标记为自己的领地时，美国队长再次救民于水火解民之倒悬了。

　　托尼只感觉到有什么东西从上空铺天盖地地压了过来，连他过载状态下疯狂分泌的Alpha信息素都难以与之抗衡，就在他分心对抗的时候，不远处传来了队长的厉喝：“托尼·史塔克！你给我跪下！”

　　族群长辈的权威和盟约本身一样不容撼动，托尼因为信息素过载而一片混乱的大脑只来得及想一件事：明早的头版头条上他肯定能看见钢铁侠向美国队长下跪的精彩瞬间了。

　　如果纸媒的速度能有点长进，那么在今晚的晚报上应该就可以。

　　【27】

　　“我跪得真是不卑不亢。”托尼评价道，“生动形象地表现出了我内心的挣扎。”

　　“你挣扎了什么？”克林特正在冷敷他的淤青，“挣扎着没有直接打死我吗？”

　　“我当然这么做了，不然这会儿你还有命在吗？我靠，我现在真的好想当个Beta，哪来的这么多破事。”

　　“如果你是个Beta你就会天天抱怨你标记不了队长。”娜塔莎指出了问题的关键，“到时候就是‘我靠，我现在真的好想当个Alpha’。”

　　“搞得好像我现在标记得了他似的。昨天晚上我试了一下，后果就是今天晚上全国上下都在猜我俩的族群盟约是什么时候形成的，我们在族群里又是什么关系。”

　　托尼沉默了几秒钟，快速地看了一眼目前的猜测，并对广大有闲人士的想象力表达了敬意之后，他提出了一个创造性的新想法：“幸好我爸就我这么一个儿子，不然我和叔叔搞上这件事会先遭到我的哥哥弟弟们的联合反对。等下，万一我哪个哥哥或者弟弟也喜欢史蒂夫呢？再等下，万一我哪个哥哥比我大不少然后已经有了个二十来岁和史蒂夫差不多大的儿子——”

　　“别万一了。”史蒂夫不得不出言阻止，“托尼，我知道麻省理工耽误你了，但我目前真的还不想听我和你们家三代人之间的恩怨情仇——还是你幻想出来的恩怨情仇。”

　　“适当幻想有益身心健康。那你什么时候想听？我脑子里都编出来三季剧情了。”

　　索尔就在这个时候走了进来：“你们在聊什么？”

　　“呃……”托尼为他简单总结了一下，“在聊我是怎么和我并不存在的弟弟还有侄子抢史蒂夫的。可能还要穿插我们在各个领域较劲但都飞不出老爹的手掌心的剧情。”

　　索尔深深地看了他一眼，摇摇头：“不，还是让这个世界上少一些兄弟阋墙的闹剧和悲剧吧。”

　　“那么第三季就完结吧。”托尼郑重地点头，“以我和史蒂夫疯狂做爱来度过发情期作为结尾。然后绝不会在下一季开头为了收视率分手。”

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　【28】

　　在经历了抑制剂用量逼近临界点、盟约惩罚和信息素过载三连击之后，再活蹦乱跳的Alpha也会暂时进入萎靡不振状态。除去一些常见的共通症状之外，每个Alpha在信息素分泌过多或者过少的时候都会有自己的独特表现，史蒂夫在军中的时候见过太多不同的案例了，Alpha们在信息素超出常规指标的时候可能会变得十分啰嗦，可能会莫名其妙地感到干渴，也可能会抑制不住想要彻夜欢歌的冲动。

　　不过如果在这个状态下透支过度，他们的信息素就会飞快地跌落到平均水平线以下，然后他们就又会呈现出与之前截然不同的另外一些症状。

　　很多人认为军队会是个Alpha扎堆的地方，不过只要仔细一想就会明白，Alpha和Omega这两个性种在人类中所占的整体比例本来就偏低，即使是军队里，占比最高、能够形成稳定中坚力量的也是Beta而不是Alpha。不过和大部分人的想当然所吻合的是，在史蒂夫那个年代，军队里的Omega是少之又少的，就算有也是一些特殊兵种或者后勤人员，像史蒂夫这样走上正面战场的Omega可以说几乎没有。

　　他当时还思考过，虽然现在的军队没有进行特别的限制，但以后如果再有战争发生，军队在编成时会不会考虑到ABO三个性种的比例分配问题？

　　史蒂夫思考问题的那天晚上，他正因为连日的作战而感到了困倦，在胡思乱想没多久之后就沉沉睡去，而他睡着之前还久违地躺在被窝里独自吃吃地笑了起来：绝大部分都是Beta或者绝大部分都是Omega的队伍只要有合适的领导者调度，都能够相处愉快并且发挥出最大作用，但一支绝大部分都是Alpha的队伍肯定会是对领导者和每个成员的地狱考验——Alpha们都太能闹腾了。

　　后来看着眼前的复仇者们，想到多年前思考的这个问题以及为这个问题而忍俊不禁的自己，史蒂夫不由得生出了一语成谶之感，还真有这么一支大部分都是Alpha的队伍诞生于世，而且其中的Alpha一个比一个难搞。

　　之前，除了那场说到底还是没打起来的“早餐之战”和刚成军时的几次小摩擦之外，队伍的磨合状况之好超乎史蒂夫的想象，就连看上去最容易搞出信息素问题的托尼都没有真的搞出过大问题。

　　不过史蒂夫所忽略的一点是，现代军队中，一个Alpha所能搞出的最大的信息素问题不是和其他Alpha打架斗殴寻衅滋事，而是去搞他的Omega队友。

　　【29】

　　大家都见过托尼信息素水平过高时的样子，其实和他平时所表现出来的样子没什么太大的区别，无非是走路的脚步更飘，比平时显得更加目中无人，会不顾客观事实尝试同时做很多件事情，身体力行地证明了人类目前还没有突破自身肢体数量极限进化成八爪鱼的取向。

　　但在场所有人，哪怕把此刻不在场的小辣椒和罗迪都给算上，都没有见过托尼在过载之后的萎靡期是个什么样子。

　　如果是平时的托尼，绝对会在他们围过来之后发出嘲讽：“这就是你们一个个的凑过来然后摆出来动物园看大熊猫的表情的原因？你们这样我是要收门票钱的。”

　　而此刻，面对队友们眼中那混合着好奇和“见了鬼了”的复杂情绪，托尼连让目光多停留个几秒钟的兴致都没有，既然注射了抑制剂之后的托尼可以被形容为“平静”，那么现在的托尼就可以被描述为“文静”，要是他平时偶尔也能这样，那就堪称静若队长动若脱兔了。

　　大洋彼岸有首歌唱得好：“最怕托尼突然安静，最怕洛基突然的关心，最怕浩克突然翻滚，绞痛着不平息……”

　　现在复仇者们就体会着托尼的突然安静，他不光安静还持续作出一些令大家都感到汗毛倒竖浑身上下起鸡皮疙瘩的行为，比如从几分钟前就抱着史蒂夫不撒手，史蒂夫试着问“能松开我一会儿吗”之后托尼乖乖地放开了，然而当他发现史蒂夫试图和他拉开一米以上的距离时，他迅速地又抱了回去并且说什么都不肯松手了。

　　无论从恋人还是从族亲叔叔的角度出发，史蒂夫都无法抵抗这样的撒娇，他在沙发上坐了下来，方便托尼靠在他旁边。在克林特嘀咕了一句“至于这样吗怪吓人的”之后，托尼拽着史蒂夫的衣服，试图像个刚进入分化期的未成年Alpha一样整个钻到史蒂夫身后，并大声提出控诉：“你看，他欺负我！”

　　在这样的特殊情况下，史蒂夫不得不采取和稀泥政策，他使了个眼色示意其他人赶紧离开这个是非之地，然后拍着托尼的背安抚他：“我待会儿就去帮你揍他。”

　　“好。”

　　托尼满意地恢复了安静，而史蒂夫心想，岂止是好，简直是很好，他和他男朋友还没解决完该如何顺利上床的问题，他男朋友已经顺利让他体会到了当爹的感觉。

　　这可跳过了不少步骤。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　【30】

　　信息素不在正常区间内的Alpha是不能用常理来揣度的，更不能指望和他们讲道理。

　　这个道理史蒂夫早已在从军生涯之中学会，他经常要从帐篷里走出来，抱歉地对信息素超标的Alpha战友们实施信息素镇压，或者用类似但运用手法上有所不同的另一种方式让信息素低迷状态的Alpha打起精神来。事实上，经历了几次类似事件之后，史蒂夫对此就不再感到抱歉了，他意识到这不光是为了保持军队的秩序，也是为了他们自身的安全。

　　信息素过高或者过低都不是大问题，有族群牵制或者处于稳定环境中的Alpha只要好好休息，很快就能恢复到常态。但对于这些远离了自身族群又身处战场的Alpha们来说，放任他们接着宣泄或继续颓丧的后果就是他们会陷入进异常状态中无法脱身。

　　当然，只要有足够的营养补给，在一段时间的紊乱之后，Alpha的信息素水平就能恢复到常态，但这段紊乱期会给Alpha的身体造成永久性的伤害。

　　史蒂夫曾经的生活圈子中没有交往太深入的Alpha。他所知道的Alpha大多是点头之交的邻居、街角店铺的店主之类的人物，无论是史蒂夫对他们还是他们对史蒂夫，最深入的了解大概也就止步于对方的性种。所以史蒂夫在参军之前可以说对Alpha一无所知，他对这个群体仅有的一点认知都来自于教科书，显然，教科书上那些简略又略显苍白的文字并不会让史蒂夫获悉太多细节。

　　但实践经历永远是最好的老师，参军之后的史蒂夫飞快地对Alpha这个性种有了系统的认知，而且可算是知道了Alpha和Omega之间有什么不同。

　　Omega是柔韧的、自省的。很多Omega在正式迎来分化期之前就会隐隐显露出这样的特质，史蒂夫还记得小时候自己犯了错误的时候，他喜欢在认错之后一个人待在安静的地方好好思考这件事，直面错误是痛苦的，但Omega们没有多余的自尊心，却有足够的承受力，他们总是乐于审视自己的过去与现在——然后改正错误。

　　而Alpha们则不然，他们只要有了目标，就会全情投入地奔向目标，时常会因此忽略了自身的状况。到了现代，生活的富足和社会的安稳让人类更多地思考起了有关精神世界的事情，史蒂夫不久前还在报纸的专栏里看见有关性种之间是如何天生互补的长篇论述，里面就详细地阐述了史蒂夫曾经在战场上领会到的事情：一个Alpha处于集体之中时，会自然而然地成为很好的领导者，但假如你要把一群Alpha置于同一个集体内，那么最好别放任他们自己领导自己。

　　得在适当的时候拉他们一把。

　　在正式这么做之前，史蒂夫去咨询了一下专业人士，想了解一下二十一世纪有没有更加温柔的“拉他们一把”的方式。

　　“没有。”作为一个可以对AO信息素问题冷眼旁观的Beta，布鲁斯·班纳给出了十分客观的建议，“就得用对待孙子的方式对待他们。”

　　刚跳过和男朋友上床这个步骤体验到了当爹感觉的史蒂夫再次跳过很多步骤，体会到了当爷爷的感觉，他把托尼抱回卧室——把托尼抱起来对史蒂夫来说不是什么难事，就是要把托尼放下来的时候他遇到了一定的阻碍。

　　托尼手脚并用地扒在他身上死活不肯放，史蒂夫试图把他手指掰开，在遭遇抵抗的同时还要抵御托尼那“我知道你肯定是要抛弃我”的眼神。

　　几个来回的掰开左手右手又攀上去之后，史蒂夫叹了口气，反其道而行之地抱紧托尼，拍拍他的背，用亲切又不失威严仿佛是模范小学教师的语气说：“托尼，你乖一点好不好？”

　　托尼哼了一声，史蒂夫不知道该将这种声音归类到“愤愤不平”还是归类到“委屈”，也许置于两者之间更加恰当。不过托尼还是乖乖从史蒂夫身上下来，然后在Omega那接近于攻击的信息素压迫之下乖乖地躺到床上，乖乖地闭上眼睛睡觉。

　　信息素分泌量的异常让Alpha心里觉得空落落的，托尼在睡着之前勾住了史蒂夫的手，而Omega斜着身子坐在床边，以一个别扭的姿势任凭托尼抓着。

　　谁都说不清楚托尼的Alpha因子此刻究竟是如何认为的——觉得自己抓住了一个族亲长辈？觉得自己在向伴侣撒娇？又或者萎靡状态下的Alpha因子并没有产生信息素反应，只是单纯地在安全感缺失时勾住了某人的手？

　　但这些都不重要。

　　总在纠结和反思中来来回回折磨自己的Omega忽然学会了Alpha那样的思考方式，史蒂夫相信如果托尼醒着，一定也会这么说。

　　他们的信息素在不知不觉间变得更契合，如果不仔细分辨，甚至会以为他们之间已经有了个AO标记。潮湿泥土般的气息包裹住铁锈与血腥，闻起来可能是战场，也可能是家——往上追溯至部落时代，人们的家闻起来就是这样，小小族群中的成员们靠在一起睡觉时，会闻到洞穴中泥土的气息，而倚靠在一旁的武器上有着锈迹和猎物的血迹。

　　然后其他的一切就都不重要了。

　　【31】

　　在一起生活的时间越长，暴露出的问题反而会更多。有时候“磨合”并没有让彼此之间变得适宜，反而磨去了外层，致使原本被掩藏着的东西浮上水面。

　　“我叫大家来是因为我觉得我们不得不正视我们内部的性种比例失调问题。”史蒂夫扫视了一圈他的战友们，在他们彼此之间，性种早已不是秘密，他不必重复，在座的人也都清楚复仇者们的性种比例失调到了什么地步，他们只有一个Beta和一个Omega，剩下的全是Alpha，而且这群Alpha除了鹰眼稍显平和之外，其他一个比一个信息素水平高，难以镇压更难以调和，“托尼不在，不过有些问题就得趁着托尼不在时展开讨论，才能保证高效率。”

　　同样的，也不必史蒂夫提醒，大家都心知肚明给这个局面雪上加霜的是，他们所拥有的唯一一个Beta布鲁斯并不是那么“稳定”。

　　当然，他们是拥有一个四倍镇压力的Omega作为领导者，联盟会因此而在一段时间之内保持住：仅仅是保持住，而不是健康地发展下去。

　　复仇者联盟以后还会迎来新成员，如果根据现有的数据对超级英雄们的性种比例进行推断，那么以后迎来的新成员也八成都是Alpha，Beta和Omega可怜巴巴地平分剩下两成，等到那时再来考虑这个问题就来不及了。

　　大家陷入了一阵代表思考的沉默，不过这可不是个灵机一动一拍脑袋就能想出来好办法解决的问题，要是托尼也在这里的话，他应该会开始嘲讽“你们觉得全国广播一下有没有哪个Beta志愿加入复仇者联盟为背锅接盘事业做出贡献怎么样？啊那不然还能有什么别的办法吗？”

　　但娜塔莎说，她有个可能有效的办法，但这个办法有可能不但不解决问题还让局面变得更加混乱。

　　队长当机立断地拍板决定：“你试试吧，破罐子破摔。”

　　他顿了顿，回味了一下自己刚才说的话，纠正道：“我的意思是，死马当作活马医。”

　　意思也没差到哪里去。

　　【32】

　　“某性种适合从事某职业，而某性种不适合从事某职业”，这样的偏见自古有之，其中大部分随着时间的流逝和科学的发展而被遗忘或者否认，但有些说法却反而有了依据，不再是偏见或错觉，而成了举世公认的真理。

　　在为数不多的这样几条“真理”之中，有一条令巴基·巴恩斯引以为傲：最好的狙击手永远都是Beta。

　　许多Alpha和Omega有些隐隐地瞧不起Beta，是的，和他们相比，没有任何特殊之处的Beta们显得黯然失色，可是Beta们拥有Alpha和Omega也许会追寻一生的东西：Beta早早地就能学会与自己和解。

　　他们也许并不光芒万丈，可是他们是社会以及这个社会中大大小小族群的基石，他们不会像Alpha那样因自负和固执而失控，也不会像Omega那样陷入迷茫与自省，他们形成一种恒定量，拉开一道安全网，当人们想起“家”的这个概念，他们会先想起Beta。

　　族群因为Beta而稳固，Beta又因为稳固的族群而感到安心，他们总是你需要的那个人，他们可以跟在Alpha身后狩猎和战斗，也可以跟随Omega一起采集或耕种。

　　所以最好的狙击手永远是Beta，Beta有着其他两个性种难以企及的隐匿性和耐心，他们不会过于急功冒进也不会因为一无所获而过度自责，Beta狙击手们静静地守在自己的岗位上，扳机仿佛是手指的一部分，狙击镜是眼睛的延伸。

　　极度专注——狙击手因此而变得致命。

　　巴基最近并没有机会去做一个最优秀的狙击手，实践那条他恨不得刻在枪管上的真理，他现在可说是被圈养着，Beta随遇而安的天性让他过得还算安逸，再加上娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫可说是个优秀的饲养员，巴基在这种安逸中肉眼可见地膨胀了一圈。

　　“呃？”娜塔莎进门的时候，巴基抬眼看了看墙上挂着的日历，“还没到你来的日子。”

　　但娜塔莎没有直接回答他的疑问：“过来，我带你去个好地方。”

　　“是那种……”巴基从沙发上起身，“大人才能去的地方？”

　　“想得挺美的，接着想吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　【33】

　　高信息素水平Alpha的生命力，或者说托尼的生命力，总是令人惊叹的，在经历了令信息素水平时而攀上高峰时而坠入谷底的一系列操作之后，他在一段昏天黑地的睡眠之后就又恢复到了平时的生龙活虎。

　　“真不敢相信我只睡了七个小时。”看了一眼时间之后托尼感叹道。

　　史蒂夫纠正了他对目前情况的错误认知：“你应该顺便看一下今天的日期，然后你就会发现你其实睡了三十一个小时。”

　　“哦。”托尼歪了歪头，“怪不得我这么饿。”

　　托尼哼着歌准备去给自己弄点吃的，史蒂夫说你坐下我来弄，托尼难得客气了一下说不必了我自己来就好，但史蒂夫表示你以为我很想做饭吗，但收拾被你用过的厨房比做顿饭还累。

　　于是托尼乖乖地坐在原地目送史蒂夫去给自己准备食物。客观来说，史蒂夫的实际烹饪水平并没有比托尼高到哪里去，只是破坏性比较小，又不会即兴添加一些完全没必要的奇思妙想而已，但是托尼仍旧充满期待，和刚才一样东一段西一段地哼着歌。

　　不知不觉间，觅食这件事变得比从前愉快了很多，和史蒂夫的关系虽然让托尼在满足性欲方面面临了前所未有的挑战，但是也让托尼在满足食欲方面获得了前所未有的乐趣。

　　当食物的香味从厨房里飘出来的时候，托尼忽然恍惚间回到了从前的餐桌上——特指那些霍华德在家吃饭的日子的餐桌。

　　从分化成一个Alpha起，托尼就在为自己和父亲的关系感到困惑，而且他被这种困惑缠得很深，深到他一度想改行去学社会学，从科学的角度好好研究一下ABO族群生态。以托尼的聪明才智而言，他在这门学科的门口稍微徘徊了一下之后，就立刻判断出这门历史悠久却仍不够成熟的学科并不能解决他的困惑，甚至还会给他带来更多的问题，于是他果断地放弃了改行的想法——幸亏如此，不然世界上就要少一个在合适的领域发光发热的天才。

　　在意识到不光自己想不明白这个问题，人类千百年来都没有参透这个问题之后，托尼稍微放松了一阵子。不过，他心理上的放松并没有让史塔克家餐桌上的气氛得到放松，他和霍华德依旧剑拔弩张，表现得不像父子而更像是两个互为竞争关系的成年Alpha。

　　因此，放松了还没多久，托尼又重新陷入了那种困惑当中。

　　他和霍华德并不是世界上唯一一对双方都是Alpha的亲子。别说亲子了，随着社会氛围的日渐开放和人们思想观念的转变，连夫妻双方都是Alpha的情况也已不在少数，这些Alpha之间的交流难道也这么磕磕绊绊吗？

　　显然不是。

　　托尼留心观察过，为了防止偏差他观察的范围还不仅限于公众人物，事实是别说是两个有血缘关系，在同一个屋檐下长大的Alpha，就算是真的存在竞争关系的Alpha，也可以轻松地维持住较为平和的局面。

　　似乎族群的纽带将他们绑在一起，却没有提供任何应有的调和，在意识到这点之后，托尼的疑惑变得更加具体：这到底是谁的错？

　　【34】

　　在托尼前言不搭后语地吐露了心底的疑惑之后，史蒂夫表示：“我这会儿可能应该给你灌点心灵鸡汤，但你知道我这个人一向不太擅长说教……”

　　“那你可有点儿太谦虚了。”

　　“托尼，你的毛病——或者说你们这些科学家的毛病就在，如果事情没有往你们预想的那个方向发展，你们就会认为一定是哪里出了差错，只要纠正这个错误，就可以让一切都如你所愿。”

　　“我就说你有点儿太谦虚了。以及，不知道你有没有兴趣解释一下这个想法有什么不对？这怎么就是个毛病了？”

　　“简单来说，制定计划时首先要明确的事实就是，有些事永远都不会在你计划之内。有关族群的事情就是如此，你很难完全以逻辑来对它进行讨论，而在没有逻辑的地方，对错又有什么意义了？”

　　“说得好像你在族群学这方面经验丰富似的。”

　　“我确实经验丰富啊。”史蒂夫疑惑地看了托尼一眼，就好像托尼刚才是在说他不知道某条举世公认的真理似的，“我拥有一个族群七十多年了，能拥有一个族群这么长时间的人可不多。”

　　对此发出嘲笑有些失礼，不过托尼显然不在意失礼与否，他大声嘲笑了美国队长的此番发言：“啊，人类什么时候进化到可以在睡觉的时候积攒人生经验了，还是说这是超级士兵的特殊能力？恕我孤陋寡闻了。”

　　“我在冰层底下睡着的时候不代表族群的纽带不存在。”

　　史蒂夫提起过在冰下沉睡时的感觉。准确来说那不能算是“感觉”，更准确的表述可能是“体验”。他时常会做梦，但他当时会怀疑那究竟是不是做梦，因为他意识到这是梦境之后仍旧无法醒过来，就好像陷在这里永远都醒不过来似的。

　　这样的梦有些令人痛苦，但他宁愿做梦，因为梦扭曲消散之后让人无法确认自己还存在与否的混沌更让人痛苦。

　　不过偶尔也有好的梦境，有别于那些找不到出口的大理石迷宫和无尽的沙漠，史蒂夫偶尔会感觉到一阵熟悉的暖流包裹住身体，就像是他在发情期的夜晚所感受到的那样，他会因此获得片刻的清醒，确认自己还存在，确认自己还没有被忘记，然后他会迎来仍旧古怪却令人感到愉快的梦境，比如——

　　“和人在海底开烧烤派对，你还抓了一只大章鱼架到火上烤？”托尼抢在了史蒂夫前面举例。

　　“呃？”史蒂夫的表情告诉托尼他说对了。

　　“你欠我一个道歉，老冰棍。”托尼又开始哼歌了，“我做这些怪梦的时候还以为是自己的脑子出问题了。”

　　


End file.
